Caught in the Spider's Web
by Starfire93
Summary: Through an unfortunate circumstance, Alois Trancy finally has a chance to seduce Ciel Phantomhive. When Alois discovers the bluenette love of his life is harboring a secret that he never would have imagined will that change the way he feels or will that only ignite his passion even more?
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

—

In Victorian England, after a tragic double murder and most unfortunate arson, the heir to the noble house of Phantomhive returned and reclaimed the fallen family's status.

The lost heir had regained wealth, dignity, honor...

…..But the new Earl Phantomhive, Ciel, usually wore a scowl.

Maybe it was Ciel's tortured past or maybe it was just a habit.

Either way, Ciel Phantomhive rarely smiled.

Several years after Ciel's dramatic return, the bluenette sat talking with the Phantomhive butler, Sebastian, over a very serious matter.

Sebastian could not recall a time when he had seen his charge more irritated.

"I'm afraid there is no other way, young master." Sebastian explained gravely.

The Phantomhive butler stood a few feet away from Ciel's desk, frowning while Ciel scowled back.

"You're certain?" Ciel asked in a cold, cutting voice.

Sebastian was used to Ciel's iciness, in fact, he took it as a compliment.

"I am." Sebastian nodded. "The time will pass quickly while I'm away."

"Two weeks?" Ciel scoffed.

There was an important mission that Ciel had been assigned to complete.

Unfortunately, the new mission required extensive travel and Ciel was currently recovering from a recent bout of pneumonia that had exacerbated the bluenette's asthma.

The trip must be taken immediately but the bluenette was not strong enough.

Sebastian's frown deepened.

Ciel hissed through gritted teeth, "Very well. I'll send you in my place, Sebastian."

"Young master," Sebastian said softly as he walked forward.

Ciel turned to look at the wall while Sebastian knelt down right in front of the bluenette.

"You know that I would prefer not to leave your side." Sebastian said quietly.

Ciel never doubted that Sebastian would return from the mission safely, the bluenette was very aware of her skilled butler's talents.

Sebastian would be fine.

But…...

Ciel looked back at Sebastian with a pout. "What am I to do while you're gone? Wait for Tanaka to have his tea every day before I can get some assistance?"

"Of course not." Sebastian smiled quickly. "I've made other arrangements."

"Oh?" Ciel blinked.

"Indeed." Sebastian replied.

—

The next day, at Trancy manor, Alois, the newest Earl Trancy, lounged around in his parlor when his butler, Claude, walked in the room.

Alois blinked at Claude's abrupt arrival.

"I have some news, highness." Claude stated blandly.

"News? What news?" Alois asked irritably.

News?

No interesting news ever came to Trancy manor.

Earl Trancy lacked the responsibilities that Ciel undertook and so the blonde spent much of his day milling aimlessly around his impossibly large mansion, wishing that he had _some _company or at least _something _to do.

Staring at the wall had become an important part of Alois's daily routine.

And it was best when that time was peaceful….

How Alois hated it when Claude interrupted his wall-staring time!

"Sebastian Michaelis has sent a letter." Claude began.

Alois perked up when he heard that…..

Sebastian Michaelis…

The butler that worked for the Phantomhive household….

_Ciel's _butler.

"It seems that business is taking Sebastian Michaelis out of the country for a fortnight and he is asking if you would be willing to host Earl Phantomhive during that time." Claude finished, adjusting his glasses.

Alois's ocean-blue eyes widened to the point where they almost bulged out of his head.

"C-Ciel?! Sebastian wants Ciel to stay here!? With us?! For TWO WEEKS?!" Alois gasped incredulously.

Claude didn't even crack a smile while he watched his master almost burst from excitement.

"Yes, according to the letter, highness." Claude replied in a bored tone.

"Absolutely! Write him back this instant! Ciel is coming! Oh, Claude! Ciel is coming HERE!" Alois cried as he leapt off the parlor sofa and began to dance down the hallway, giggling to himself.

Claude blinked, watching Alois until he disappeared, but Alois was too ecstatic to care that Claude wasn't immediately following his order.

Ciel!

Ciel was going to be _his _guest for two weeks!

When they had first met, Alois and Ciel had been rivals.

Although, from the second that Alois laid eyes on Ciel, he thought the bluenette was gorgeous.

Flawless.

Beautiful.

After a huge misunderstanding and a rather violent skirmish, Ciel and Alois had become…..acquaintances.

Alois liked to think of them as friends.

Ciel thought of no one as a friend.

Over the years, during several social events and private formal visits, when Alois had the pleasure of spending time in Ciel's company, he found his feelings growing for Ciel at an alarming rate.

Alois just _wanted_ the bluenette.

Alois Trancy had fallen completely in love.

How many nights had Alois laid awake, thinking about Ciel, only to see the bluenette in his dreams through the night?

How many days had Alois spent wondering what Ciel was doing at that exact moment?

How many letters had Alois written confessing his feelings only to crumple them up?

No.

A letter was the wrong thing to do.

Ciel was elegant, decadent, and sophisticated.

Ciel's seduction should be carried out the same way.

Alois loved the way Ciel smelled, Alois loved the way Ciel talked…..

Alois found bliss just sitting quietly in the same room with Ciel.

Ciel….

Alois's wonderful Ciel…..

This was going to be the best two weeks of Alois's life!

—-

"These are going to be the worst two weeks of my life!" Ciel hissed at Sebastian while the carriage clattered down the road towards Trancy manor.

Sebastian gave Ciel a questioning look, reflecting on his master's past.

"Is that so, Bocchan?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel frowned, realizing the dramatization of the previous statement and with a sigh, the bluenette sat back against the carriage seat.

"Although Claude Faustus is no match for me, I have no doubt that you'll be safe staying with Earl Trancy." Sebastian reasoned.

No, of course Sebastian didn't want to drop Ciel off at Alois's estate…

Ugh.

Truthfully, the Phantomhive butler was not overly fond of Earl Trancy either, but….

Alois did have a staff that could defend the manor and everyone in it in the event of an attack.

…...And Ciel did have _a lot _of enemies.

Sebastian felt much more comfortable moving Ciel to the Trancy estate during his absence instead of leaving the bluenette in the care of the remaining bumbling Phantomhive servants.

Ciel may be ready to scream at Earl Trancy's, but at least she would be safe.

_She…_

"Do be careful to guard your secret, young master. I won't be able to help you bind in the mornings." Sebastian said quietly.

"I know that! Do you think I'm an idiot?!" Ciel spat.

Yes, Earl Ciel Phamtomhive had a dark secret that was kept hidden from everyone but Sebastian.

Earl Ciel Phantomhive was a woman.

Born with a twin brother, Ciel's brother unfortunately hadn't survived captivity as well as his sister.

By the time Sebastian came to rescue the young Phantomhives, there was only one left.

Ciel.

It had been an easy thing to conceal when Ciel was less mature, but once she became an adult, she and Sebastian had to work hard to keep her gender out of the public's knowledge.

Every morning, Sebastian helped Ciel bind her breasts tightly, hiding them under frilly jackets and ruffled blouses.

Ciel dressed in men's clothing.

Ciel tried to speak in a gruff, deep voice.

For the most part, so far, their rouse had worked.

Ciel was quite fearful though that if Alois or Claude discovered her secret, all may be lost…..

Ciel could be outed and ostracized, stripped from her title and driven out of society in scandal and shame…...

"I still find it hard to believe you're really going to leave me with them." Ciel huffed.

"Better with them than at home unprotected." Sebastian nodded.

The carriage reached its destination and Sebastian climbed out, helping Ciel down afterwards.

"CCCIIIEEELLLLL!" Alois called, waving exuberantly from his balcony with a bright smile on his face at the mere sight of the bluenette.

Alois often fantasized that Ciel was in love with him too….

Wouldn't that be amazing?

Alois would have run down, taken the bluenette into his arms, and kissed his lover sweetly…..

But for now, all Alois could do was wave fondly, which he did.

"CCIIEELL!" Alois called again in a gleeful voice.

Ciel gave Sebastian a scathing look and sighed to herself.

This was going to be a very long two weeks.


	2. Chapter 2 - Dinner

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

—

"You can put your things here, Ciel~." Alois purred happily, showing the bluenette to the ornate guest suite that Claude had already prepared.

Sebastian had departed moments earlier, leaving Ciel alone with Claude and Alois.

Ciel sighed quietly.

Although Ciel and Alois had different tastes when it came to interior design, the Trancy guest suite was beautiful.

The suite was made up of a massive bedroom with a towering ceiling, an elegant sitting room, and an attached bathroom.

The rooms were all decorated in a rich shade of dark purple, with golden light fixtures and a gilded trim around the walls.

The furniture was mostly comprised of sumptuous velvet and the bedding consisted of silk covers, mink blankets, and floral sheets.

The bathroom was practically covered in ceiling to floor marble, polished to perfection.

It was all in Alois's flamboyant taste.

Alois thought it was all grand.

Ciel found the rooms gaudy.

Ciel scowled, she had never been on a tour of Alois's entire estate.

Was the rest of Trancy manor really styled like this?

How did the exaggerated opulence not give Alois a headache?

"This is rather much for a guest, don't you think?" Ciel quipped while Claude silently carried in her bags and then left the room.

"Nothing is too much for you, Ciel!" Alois replied cheerfully. "We're going to have _so_ much fun together! We can play chess and go for walks and—"

"—I have a lot of work to do, Alois." Ciel cut in, coldly shattering Alois's happy daydreams.

"...Work?" Alois asked as his smile melted into a frown.

"Yes, the Earlship isn't carefree, you know. Everyday I have duties that I have to complete. It's part of my station." Ciel huffed irritably.

Alois looked at Ciel with disappointment and sadness in his ocean-blue eyes.

Ciel frowned back at Alois.

Did Alois not understand what that word meant?

Work…...

Well then, maybe that would deter the overzealous blonde and he would leave her alone…

Ciel had no such luck.

Instantly, Alois's frown gave way to a joyful grin. "That's alright, Ciel! I'll just read beside you while you work! You won't even know I'm there!"

_Something tells me I will….._ Ciel thought silently.

Before Ciel could protest, Alois clapped his hands together and spoke, "That's settled, then! I'll let you unpack for a bit. I'm going to go check on Claude….I hope you'll be very happy with dinner! See you soon, Ciel! I'm so glad you're here!" Alois laughed happily while he skipped out of the room.

Ciel sighed again and put a hand to her head.

The bluenette imagined spending days trying to work with Alois chattering away beside her, that cheery smile plastered on his face for reasons she didn't yet understand….

Oh dear!

Yes, this really was going to be the longest two weeks of Ciel's life.

—

Alois's smile faded as he left Ciel's room and stomped down to the kitchen, finding Claude getting ready to cook the evening meal.

"Dinner _better_ be perfect tonight, Claude." Alois commanded warningly.

"Yes, highness." Claude replied nonchalantly.

"Ciel accepts nothing but perfection!" Alois emphasized. "And he deserves no less….." Alois whispered forlornly, more to himself than his butler.

"I shall do my very best, master." Claude nodded, speaking in a disinterested tone.

"What's for dessert?" Alois asked.

"I thought I'd serve fruit tarts." Claude blinked.

"Fruit tarts?!" Alois went from shocked to furious in a matter of seconds. "FRUIT TARTS?! Ciel's favorite thing to eat is chocolate! You have to serve something chocolate, Claude, not a stupid fruit tart!" Alois roared.

"But you don't really care for chocolate, highness." Claude said in a confused tone of voice.

"I don't care! I want Ciel to be happy! Make something chocolate and make it good, or else!" Alois thundered before he tramped away.

Claude adjusted his glasses after the moody blonde left.

Alois's request didn't make a lot of sense to Claude.

Alois Trancy was not known for his kindness.

Why was he so concerned with impressing Ciel Phantomhive?

—

Dinner went surprisingly well.

Claude selected a menu of roasted chicken, boiled vegetables, and creamed potatoes.

It was bland for Ciel's palette, but everything was cooked appropriately and so, the bluenette ate without complaint.

Alois watched Ciel carefully while they shared their meal together.

Soon, dessert was served.

Claude had chosen to make a simple chocolate cake.

Alois looked on nervously while Ciel took her first taste.

"Is it alright, Ciel?" Alois asked with concern.

Was it as good as Sebastian's chocolate cake?

No.

Was anything that Claude had served as good as Sebastian's cooking?

No.

Not even close.

But was it alright?

Yes…. It was alright.

Ciel decided to mind her manners.

Ciel nodded once she swallowed her bite of cake and looked over at the blonde. "Yes, Alois, it's very nice."

Alois broke out in a happy smile again. "I'm so glad that you like it, Ciel!"

_Like is a strong word… _Ciel thought.

The cake was tolerable.

There wasn't much else to say.

Alois was trying to think of an interesting topic to bring up when Claude walked over to refill Ciel's drinking glass.

But Claude just wasn't as skilled as Sebastian…..

Clumsily, the Trancy butler managed to accidentally trip and pour chilled red wine all over Ciel and her very expensive suit.

Including her very luxurious and very white dress shirt….

Ciel gasped and quickly leapt up from her chair.

To Ciel's horror, she could feel the freezing liquid soak through the bindings that concealed her true gender.

"Claude, you imbecile!" Alois raged.

Instinctively, the bluenette put her arms over her chest, feigning a shiver.

Ciel would have expressed her annoyance, but she was too afraid that her real identity would be discovered.

Instead, Ciel sought to escape the room as hastily as possible."It's…..it's fine…..I brought plenty of shirts….Excuse me."

The bluenette quickly exited the gilded dining room, hearing Alois yell and shout punishingly at Claude all the way down the hallway.

The blonde was absolutely furious!

Everything had been going so well, there was even a chocolate cake, and then Claude just stepped in and ruined it!

How could Claude be so…..so careless?!

—

The wine and the night itself were both very cold and Ciel was really shivering by the time she made it to her room.

Closing the door behind herself, Ciel walked over to the armoire and immediately stripped her cold, wet, stained jacket and shirt off.

The bluenette hissed when she realized just how soaked she was.

That Trancy butler really was a blithering idiot.

Ciel's chest bindings were completely ruined.

Ciel was grateful that she had heeded Sebastian's advice and packed a separate set of bindings for each shirt that she had brought.

Better to be prepared than sorry….

Ciel grit her teeth while she stepped into the bathroom and pulled the soaking bandages off, sighing when her breasts were finally free

Being clean and dry would feel much better.

Ciel used a bit of soap and warm water to quickly wash off her neck and chest, drying off with a nearby towel.

Just as Ciel was preparing to choose her next shirt, she heard a noise from behind.

The floor…

Who…

Ciel was vulnerable without Sebastian.

In Sebastian's absence, there was no one there to guard the door, no one there to remind Ciel of what to do.

Naked from the waist up, the bluenette whirled around before she thought.

In her hurry, Ciel hadn't locked the door behind herself….

Ciel paid the price for her carelessness.

The bluenette found herself eye to eye with Alois!

Alois Trancy stood staring at Ciel completely dumbstruck, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging agape.

Thankfully, Ciel still held her towel pressed to her chest, so the lewd parts of her upper body were mostly covered.

Still though, the towel didn't hide Ciel's cleavage that peeked out at the blonde…...

It was too late.

Alois knew.

Ciel's secret was exposed.

Perhaps Ciel shouldn't be so hard on Claude...

She hadn't even made it one full day away from Sebastian and already, she had committed a blunder this enormous!

Alois's eyes had never been wider as he gasped hoarsely at the bluenette, standing in utter shock.

"Ciel…" Alois said breathlessly. "You're….."

Ciel could still find it in herself to be cocky and resilient, even in the midst of utter humiliation.

The bluenette narrowed her eyes at Alois as she hissed angrily. "Didn't anyone ever teach you to knock?!"


	3. Chapter 3 - Forgive Me

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

—

For several moments, Alois was too stunned to say anything else.

Ciel had raged at Alois and chased him out of the room, but Alois was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to be angry.

Ciel was…...female?

Really?

How had he never noticed?

Alois thought back as he stumbled down the hallway…..

Yes, know that he thought about it, it all made sense.

Ciel had never grown any taller, not even once she reached full adulthood.

Ciel's face was just a little _too _delicate to be masculine.

Ciel dressed in frilly clothes, clothing that was now too youthful for a person of her age, nearly twenty one.

Alois realized then that those ruffles and dark colors were there to hide any inkling of the truth…..

Alois sighed to himself happily as he thought about the bluenette.

What the blonde had discovered about Ciel didn't change his feelings at all for the bluenette.

Alois wandered back to his own room and collapsed onto his bed with a heavy thud.

The blonde's ocean-blue eyes stared up at the gilded ceiling as happy daydreams of marrying Ciel danced through his mind.

Ciel…

Alois furrowed his brow as he thought.

So Ciel was a woman…...

At that point in his life, Alois hadn't had wonderful experiences with women.

Alois's father had died first and Alois had always bitterly blamed his mother for following him to the grave days later, leaving Alois and his younger brother alone in the world.

After his parents' deaths, the women of the village had mistreated Alois.

Even once he assumed the Earlship through the most unorthodox of ways, Alois had always felt uncomfortable around his maid, Hannah.

Something about Hannah made Alois angry, but he didn't understand what or why.

Women.

Alois Trancy didn't know anything about women, and as a result, he had absolutely no idea how to proceed with wooing Ciel.

—

Ciel was dignified and elegant.

Ciel was the true embodiment of what a noble should be and how a noble should act.

Alois recognized that his invasion of Ciel's privacy had probably offended the bluenette to an alarming degree.

So, Alois gave Ciel the next day to herself, choosing not to interrupt her while she worked.

The blonde even gave Ciel the Trancy study for her use.

Ciel grumbled at Alois, but she accepted his offer.

It was much better to have a desk than to try and do paperwork in her bedroom.

Ciel had a productive, quiet day and for that, she was grateful.

Ciel was silently hopeful.

Maybe Alois would lose interest in annoying her all of the time, or at least, maybe he would keep his mouth shut about what he now knew….

Late in the afternoon, Ciel had just finished the last of her documents when a soft knock came on the heavy study door.

"Yes?" Ciel asked in an icy tone without looking up.

The door opened.

Claude was probably coming to ask-

"Hey, Ciel." Alois's voice called quietly, piercing the silence in the room.

Ciel started as she glanced up and met Alois's gaze with a scowl.

Alois smiled softly at the irritated bluenette while she scowled back at him as he entered the room, "What do _you_ want?"

Alois could see that all was not well yet….not that he expected anything different.

"Ciel, I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday. That was terribly rude of me." Alois said remorsefully while he approached Ciel's desk with a hand behind his back.

Ciel watched Alois warily, blinking as the blonde pulled out a gorgeous bouquet of white roses from behind his back.

Alois sat the lush flowers on the desk in front of Ciel.

"I do hope you can forgive me!" Alois said with a happy smile.

Ciel looked at the flowers, then she looked back at Alois.

Forgive?

Ciel noticed that every bud in the bouquet was perfect.

…..Perfectly shaped, perfectly colored, flawless.

Why?

It still didn't make any sense to Ciel why Alois would be so kind to her.

Kindness always came at a price, Ciel had learned that lesson very well in her life.

What did Alois want?

Alois wouldn't have done such a thing unless he had some kind of back-handed plot he was scheming…

Alois's eyes widened as Ciel grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close so they were eye to eye.

"Listen, you," Ciel glowered dangerously. "If you breathe a word of what you saw to anyone, I'll make it my personal mission to see that you are tracked down and ripped to shreds, do you understand? I appreciate your hospitality, but I've had people disposed of that have caused me less trouble, so you'll do well to remember that, Earl Trancy."

While Ciel spat threatening words in Alois's face, the blonde found himself fantasizing about leaning in and kissing her.

Alois tried not to smile as he imagined making love to Ciel right there on the desk….

Alois forced himself from his reverie before his arousal became obscenely obvious and he nodded at the angry bluenette, "Of course, Ciel. Your secret's safe with me. Don't worry!"

With a glare, Ciel let Alois go and the blonde felt his heart sink.

What a shame.

The moment had passed.

There would be no kissing on the desk.

At least, not for now~...

Satisfied with Alois's answer, at least for the moment, Ciel grudgingly turned back to her documents and began to organize them with a frown.

The blonde stood there and watched Ciel for a few moments, smiling sweetly.

"Do you like your bouquet?" Alois asked.

Ciel stopped what she was doing.

Why was Alois so interested in those stupid flowers?

"Yes, I think they're very lovely." Ciel replied truthfully, then she turned back to her work.

Regardless of why Alois had brought the roses there, they were beautiful, even Ciel couldn't argue with that.

Alois smiled happily and walked towards the door.

The blonde turned to glance back wistfully at the bluenette, whispering just before he left the room, "I hope the roses make you happy….Ciel."

Ciel shook her head once her documents had been ordered and packaged appropriately to be mailed.

Happy?

What did Alois care about her happiness?

—

Ciel hadn't been entirely wrong.

Alois was indeed working on a scheme.

The blonde knew that he had a limited time with Ciel before her pesky butler arrived and took her home.

Alois smirked to himself while he stood an hour later, selecting the wine for that evening's dinner.

Normally, such a duty would fall on the butler's shoulders, but Alois wouldn't trust Claude with such a precious task.

The wine for the evening must be perfect.

The wine must please Ciel, just like the roses had pleased her.

Alois felt a surge of pride as he remembered the look in Ciel's eyes when she first saw the flowers.

No matter how haughty or stoic the bluenette wanted to act, Alois could tell that Ciel had genuinely enjoyed the white roses.

Alois giggled quietly.

Everything Alois did and everything Alois said counted now more than ever.

It was all part of the blonde's new plot…

But Alois was not planning to harm Ciel or to disgrace her publicly like she feared.

No, Alois's new plot was to seduce Ciel and get her to fall as madly in love with him as he was with her.

Alois was confident that it could happen.

The blonde carefully selected a fine Prosecco for the evening, one that would go especially well with dessert.

The blonde knew that it would probably be the hardest thing he'd ever attempted, melting the bluenette's heart of ice, convincing her to take off the mask she always wore and become vulnerable in front of him….

But Alois Trancy was ready for the challenge~.


	4. Chapter 4 - Rosé

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

—

Over the next couple of days, Alois reeled himself in, trying to make Ciel comfortable without getting on her nerves or in her way.

Alois still allowed himself the pleasure of sitting beside Ciel every morning, afternoon, and evening when meals were served, but while Ciel worked, the blonde was careful to leave her alone.

The bluenette still missed Sebastian greatly, but Alois noticed that as Ciel began to feel more at ease, her scowl seemed to lessen.

Alois did everything possible to squelch his exuberance and while that was very difficult for the lovesick blonde, he found that his struggle was not in vain when Ciel became more willing to talk to him.

During the time they spent in each other's company, Ciel actually engaged in conversation with Alois, thoughtfully chatting with him instead of just muttering one or two word responses to shut him up.

On the fifth afternoon since Ciel's arrival, Ciel even asked Alois for a tour of his courtyards.

"Of course, Ciel!" The blonde replied instantly, jumping up to his feet with a joyous smile.

Ciel frowned at Alois and the blonde quickly cleared his throat and added, "I'd be delighted."

Ciel was prepared to follow the blonde, but instead, he stretched his arm out, offering it to the bluenette.

Just as a gentleman should for a lady….

Ciel hesitated.

"It's alright, Ciel." Alois smiled reassuringly. "No one's here but us."

With a pout that Alois found absolutely adorable, Ciel reached out and took Alois's arm.

The two spent the entire afternoon slowly strolling through Alois's lavish courtyards.

The blonde paused to show Ciel every flower, every fine detail that had gone into the architecture of the stonework…

Ciel pretended to be more interested than she was.

Alois wanted their time together to last and Ciel wouldn't admit it yet, but….

Secretly, so did she~.

—

By the end of the first week, Ciel and Alois had grown quite chummy.

Ciel no longer dreaded the blonde's presence and Alois had memorized the times of day when Ciel found company the least annoying.

Ciel and Alois enjoyed eating their meals together.

Their courtyard stroll had turned into a daily routine.

But Alois knew that time was running short…..

If Sebastian retrieved Ciel that instant, then Alois and Ciel would remain friendly, nothing more.

Ciel was still unaware of Alois's real feelings…..

And Alois still wasn't certain that his pining would be returned…

Alois's mission must continue and so, on the eighth day, Alois selected a very delicate, very fragrant rosé to serve with dessert after dinner.

Perhaps Ciel would appreciate the wine's light flavor…..

The evening meal passed pleasantly, with quiet conversation and friendly banter between the blonde and the bluenette.

Alois was very pleased that his darling Ciel was rather easy to talk to once she opened up.

Ciel was amazed that she found herself actually _enjoying_ speaking to Alois Trancy.

Had his hair always been _that _blonde?

And his face always that _handsome?_

_Handsome?!_

Ciel quickly took another bite of her meal, forcing those thoughts from her mind.

Oh dear…...

Ciel was staying at Trancy Manor as Alois's guest.

In a few days, Sebastian would return and she could go home and forget all of this happened…

Handsome?

What on earth was Ciel thinking?!

—

Alois's voice was soft with concern as he spoke. "Here, Ciel, let me just help you to your room, you're a bit wobbly."

Gently, the blonde supported the bluenette as they slowly staggered along.

"I'm…..fine, Alois…..I'm…..fine." Ciel said dreamily while she teetered up the steep staircase.

Dinner had gone a little _too _well.

Ciel and Alois had been enjoying each other's company so well that they had lingered after their meal….

….And Claude kept returning to refill their wine glasses.

Alois had no trouble, but when they stood to leave, Ciel stumbled, feeling a wave of dizziness overcome her.

Alois should have told Claude to switch Ciel to water, she was very petite….but in the moment, the blonde had relished spending time with his beloved bluenette too much to consider the consequences.

Alois was sorry that Ciel felt poorly, but he certainly wasn't sorry that she was clutching onto him, depending upon him for support~.

When they reached the door to Ciel's room, Alois pushed it open and slowly walked Ciel over to the bed, gently helping her down onto the soft mattress.

If only the circumstances had been different….

When Alois turned to go, Ciel looked up at him with a sad frown.

"What is it, Ciel?" Alois asked. "Do you feel worse? Shall I send for Claude?"

Ciel mumbled something that Alois couldn't understand.

"What's that, Ciel?" Alois asked, kneeling in front of the bluenette.

For a long moment, Alois and Ciel stared into each other's eyes.

Ciel seemed to be deciding if she wanted to kiss Alois or not and Alois trembled with the terrible burden of holding back.

Ciel put both of her hands on Alois's shoulder and pulled him in gently, hovering inches away from his face.

Alois felt his heart pounding and his palms sweating.

"What do you want, Ciel?" Alois asked, half-closing his bright blue eyes. "Tell me what you want, and I can give it to you~."

If Ciel hadn't been intoxicated, Alois would have seized the moment and crushed his lips against Ciel's.

But it was not to be…..

"I…...I don't remember….." Ciel said groggily, closing her eyes and breaking Alois's heart.

"That's alright, Ciel." Alois replied softly with a sad smile.

The blonde stood and walked over to the door, turning around to smile again at the bluenette. "Sleep well! I'll see you in the morning, Ciel!"

Ciel blinked as Alois left her room, hearing the door close behind him.

"The morning?" Ciel blinked in confusion.

—

The morning, ah, the next morning was a joyous one for Alois!

The blonde skipped merrily down the hall towards Ciel's room just after sunrise.

Alois knew that he shouldn't disturb Ciel so early, but the telegram Alois had just received made him unable to contain his excitement!

Alois smiled happily while he knocked on Ciel's door.

He had learned somewhat from his past mistakes….

"Ciiieeelll!" Alois called.

No answer.

"CCIIEELLL~!" Alois shouted, knocking even louder.

When there was still no answer, Alois frowned.

Even if Ciel just told him to go away, Alois expected the bluenette to say _something….._

"Ciel?" Alois asked in a much quieter voice, his smile fading away with concern as he turned the doorknob.

"Ciel," Alois called as he dared to open the door and step into his beloved guest's room. "Sebastian sent a telegram from Belgium, he's going to be delayed for another—-CIEL!"

Alois instantly stopped sharing the news when he saw the bluenette hunched over her bed, rocking back and forth with a quiet groan, clearly in pain.

"Ciel! My—-Um, Ciel! What's the matter?!" Alois asked hastily as he rushed to the bluenette's side.

Alois had to stop himself from slipping up and saying "my darling" or "my dear"...

"Nothing….nothing's wrong, Alois. I'm fine…." Ciel said in a strained voice, sighing deeply as she lifted her head up to look at the blonde.

Alois had no idea what was happening, but it frightened him to see how unnaturally pale Ciel had become and how dull her brilliant sapphire eyes had grown…..

"Ciel, what's wrong? You can tell me. I can call a doctor for you." Alois offered, putting a hand gently on the bluenette's back while she swayed from one side to the other.

That was when Alois noticed the bed was stripped.

"I…...I just need Claude to change the sheets, please." Ciel said in a very quiet voice.

"The sheets?" Alois asked while his eyes darted around the room.

That was when Alois saw it….

There, in the corner, was a pile of floral printed sheets, white cotton dotted with purple flowers…...now stained with blood.

It all clicked in Alois's mind as he finally comprehended what was going on.

Ciel was a _woman._

"_Oh…_" Alois breathed.

Ciel hung her head in embarrassment.

"Of course, Ciel!" Alois said, recovering from his surprise. "I'll have Claude come right away!"

Ciel's eyes widened as Alois lifted her off of her feet and carried her down the hall.

"Wh-Where are you taking me?" Ciel asked weakly.

"To a clean bed." Alois smiled. "I was up early, Claude's already prepared my room and changed my sheets, this way, you won't have to wait."

Alois did indeed bring Ciel to his room.

The blonde carefully tucked the bluenette into his bed and made sure she was warm.

When Ciel turned on her side and groaned, Alois frowned.

It bothered Alois to see his precious bluenette in so much pain…

"Is there anything I can do, Ciel?" Alois asked in a worried voice.

"If you have a hot water bottle, that'd be useful." Ciel said through gritted teeth.

Alois quickly called for Claude and gave him his orders.

A few moments later, when the spider butler returned with the hot water bottle, Alois made a bold move.

The blonde lifted up the sheets and slid in behind Ciel, placing the hot water bottle against her back and pressing it to her with his own abdomen.

"Alois….." Ciel breathed.

The heat was very helpful with the pain, but even though Alois had all of his clothes on, there was something uncomfortably intimate about lying in the same bed with the blonde…

"Don't worry, Ciel." Alois said quietly, daring again to gently wrap his arms around the bluenette and hold her tenderly. "I'd never hurt you."

Alois's embrace was safe and warm.

Ciel closed her eyes and inhaled Alois's scent, musk and almond mixed with lavender and mint, sophisticated but playful.

The bluenette was grateful for the heat.

Maybe it was just the fog of her pain, or the soft touch of Alois's palms as they laced with her own, but Ciel believed him…..

Lying there, in Alois's embrace, Ciel felt something she hadn't in a long time….

_Safe._


	5. Chapter 5 - Cuddled

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

—

Alois cuddled Ciel until her pain ebbed away and she fell asleep.

Not wanting to push his luck, Alois carefully eased himself from Ciel and tucked her in with the hot water bottle.

A pleased sigh left Alois's lips as he looked down at Ciel with a smile.

The blonde paused for just a minute, watching the bluenette sleep.

"I love you, _Ciel_~." Alois confessed in a whisper.

The blonde grew brave and he bent his head, pressing a sweet kiss to Ciel's cheek while she snoozed.

Alois silently rose from the bed and left the room, closing the door behind himself so that Ciel wouldn't be disturbed.

Alois wore a bittersweet expression as he walked down the hallway.

If only he didn't have to leave Ciel's side…..

—

The telegram that Alois had received that morning stated that Sebastian would be delayed by several more weeks.

Alois was both overjoyed and anxious at the news.

The blonde was elated that he would have more time with Ciel, which was to his advantage because he had to move so painfully slowly with the bluenette, but…

….On the other hand…..

How much time did Alois have?

What did "several weeks" mean?

Two?

Three?

Six?

Eight?

Alois giggled to himself as a terrible thought crossed his mind.

Perhaps Sebastian wouldn't return at all….

Distraught and alone, Ciel would be beside herself with grief and then Alois could offer her a shoulder to cry on….

Alois grinned.

Now _that _situation would be to Alois's best advantage!

—

After seeking advice from Claude and Hannah, for the rest of the day, Alois left Ciel alone unless she sought him out.

Ciel dined alone that night and Alois respectfully ate his dinner afterwards, once the bluenette had retired for the evening.

To Alois's joyful surprise, when he failed to come to breakfast the next morning, Ciel was saddened.

A knock came on Alois's door a few minutes past nine.

"Come in." Alois called.

The blonde was still laying in bed, smelling his sheets with a smile.

Ciel's scent, clean and mysterious, was still detectable and Alois thought it was delicious….

Claude opened the door and stepped into Alois's room.

"What is it, Claude? Where's my breakfast cart?" Alois frowned.

"I haven't prepared one yet, highness." Claude explained, adjusting his glasses with a bland expression. "Ciel Phantomhive has requested your presence in the dining room this morning."

Normally one to roll around in bed, Alois leapt to his feet with a wide grin and began to dress himself with zeal.

Alois was in too big of a hurry to wait on his butler's assistance.

Ciel wanted to see him?!

That was certainly a step in the right direction!

******%%%%%^^^^{{{{}}}}}}#########%%%%%

**Sorry for the short update this week! I normally don't like to delve into real world issues, but the author of this story was unfortunately involved in a car accident and has had a lot going on in many ways. The next updates to this story and Satisfying will be a normal length but Prisoner and Bocchan will resume their updates next week. Again, I apologize for the delay. In lieu of reading this or any of the above mentioned chapters, please hug your loved ones, do something you enjoy, or just take a breath of clean, fresh air. It is really scary how fast life can change.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Caught

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

—

"Good morning, Ciel!" Alois chirped cheerfully as he dashed into the dining room, overly eager to join the bluenette for breakfast.

"Good morning, Alois." Ciel replied, frowning at the blonde's haste.

"Pardon me," Alois said quickly with a bright smile. "I…...I let my hunger get the best of me." Alois said to excuse himself, slowing his pace while he took his seat.

It wasn't a total lie.

Alois was hungry, just not for food…

Ciel nodded curtly and the two enjoyed their breakfast together.

"Do you have to work long hours today?" Alois asked Ciel while the servants cleared the table after the meal was finished.

"Actually, I made a lot of progress yesterday." Ciel said quietly.

Alois gazed at Ciel hopefully as she looked at him for a long minute, waiting for him to speak.

Alois felt his heart twist in his chest.

Was Ciel trying to tell him…..?!

"...That means my schedule for the day is open, Alois." Ciel confirmed, breaking the silence.

"Oh, Ciel, how wonderful!" The blonde exclaimed, clapping his hands together with glee.

Alois and Ciel could spend the day together…..

Time with Ciel!

The precious thing that Alois Trancy wanted most in the world.

—

With each passing day, Alois and Ciel rose earlier and earlier to spend more time with each other.

In the evenings, the two were more reluctant to part, going to bed at late hours, once they were finally able to say goodnight to one another.

A strong bond was growing between the couple, that was undeniable.

On occasion, Alois even got Ciel to smile for a fleeting second.

The blonde counted each of Ciel's smiles as a huge victory.

Alois's plan was going quite well~.

The icy bluenette's walls were slowly crumbling away…

A couple of weeks later, after an amazing day together, Alois's heart shattered as Ciel stood from the sofa they were seated on and bid him goodnight, retiring to her room early.

Alois wore a deep frown.

It was barely past ten!

They had been staying up until at least eleven, Ciel couldn't go yet!

Distraught, Alois shunned Claude's help and readied for bed on his own, wearing a deep scowl while he bathed and put on his nightshirt.

Alois blew out his candle and with a frown, crawled into bed.

Alois's right side was uncomfortable to lay on.

Rolling over in bed, he discovered the same was true about his left.

Right…..

Left…..

Right….

Left….

Alois tossed this way and that, but he found himself unable to rest, his eyes remaining wide open.

What if Sebastian came back soon?

What if Sebastian came back tomorrow?

Alois had seen the look in Ciel's eyes when she told him goodnight…

What if….

Alois's frown deepened.

Throwing off the covers, Alois stood from his bed and left his room.

Alois walked down the hall and up the stairs.

Coming to stand in front of a large door, Alois raised his hand and knocked.

Alois heard footsteps briefly from the other side…..

The door swung open.

"Alois?" Ciel asked in surprise, raising her eyebrows as she looked at the blonde standing in the hallway. "W-What's wrong? Is everything alright? Has Sebastian come back?"

The mention of Sebastian returning made Alois even gladder that he had gotten out of bed.

"No, Sebastian's not back yet." Alois said, shaking his head. "I just…..I wanted to see you again, Ciel. I had to see you again tonight."

Normally, the bluenette would have slammed the door in Alois's face and berated him for his indecency….

But things were different now~.

At least, Ciel's feelings towards Alois certainly were…...

The bluenette stepped aside and let Alois walk into her room.

And her heart…..

"Did I wake you?" Alois asked as he walked over and sat down on Ciel's bed.

"No, I was still up reading." Ciel replied as she walked over.

Alois congratulated himself when Ciel sat down beside him.

"Oh?" Alois asked with a smile. "What about?"

—

Alois and Ciel sat on her bed and chatted.

That was all, nothing more.

Ciel, of course, made no advances, and Alois didn't either, he was overjoyed just to be in the bluenette's company.

11 o' clock…,,,

12 o' clock..,,,,

1 o' clock….

Eventually, Alois and Ciel both became sleepy.

"I think it's time for you to go back to your room now, Alois." Ciel said tiredly as she laid back against the pillows, waiting for him to leave so she could get under the covers.

"Of course, Ciel, just one more moment….." Alois implored the bluenette with a yawn.

"Very…...well…." Ciel murmured before her eyes closed.

Alois did not go back to his room.

Instead, Alois wrapped his arms around Ciel's waist and cuddled close to the bluenette, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair while he closed his eyes.

Sleeping beside Ciel…..

That was Alois's sweetest dream.

—

"ALOIS!"

The sharp cry woke the blonde with a start the following morning, forcing him to open his eyes suddenly.

"W-What…..is it? What's the matter?" Alois slurred groggily.

"You're still here!" Ciel hissed.

Alois smiled as Ciel's beautiful face came into focus.

The bluenette was scowling, but she looked adorably flabbergasted, her cheeks flushed the cutest shade of pink.

"Good morning, Ciel~." Alois cooed with a smirk, his eyes half-lidded.

"I do think that I remember asking you to leave, Earl Trancy!" Ciel huffed.

"Relax, Earl Phantomhive." Alois yawned, nestling back down and pulling the bluenette close as if nothing were out of sorts. "I only slept beside you."

"Yes…...well…..!" Ciel fumed, trying to find a good argument.

"What's the matter with that?" Alois asked in a low, husky voice. "Was sharing a bed with me that terrible, Ciel~?"

"No! I mean…...that's not what we're talking about!" Ciel spat.

No, it hadn't been bad at all, sleeping beside Alois.

Ciel had no nightmares for once, no disturbances in her rest whatsoever.

Alois had slept incredibly well himself.

"You smell lovely." Alois sighed, nuzzling into Ciel's hair.

"Alois….." Ciel whispered with wide eyes, marveling at how strong the blonde's embrace was, how good it felt to be held so protectively…..

"Hmm?" Alois whispered.

"Will Claude know?" Ciel asked.

Alois smiled.

Had this really happened?

Good!

Ciel was comfortable with him beside her.

Ciel _enjoyed_ having Alois hold her close.

Alois giggled, "No, of course not. He doesn't tend you in the mornings and I told him to leave me alone until I said otherwise last night. He won't bother us at all, my darling."

Oh no!

The blonde wanted to kick himself when he realized his tongue slipped and he called Ciel his darling!

Alois wasn't Ciel's lover quite yet and the bluenette might not….

"Wonderful." Ciel said simply.

Alois breathed a sigh of relief.

Ciel didn't correct Alois or chastise him.

Ciel didn't attack him in anger or push him out of the bed.

No, to Alois's elated surprise, Ciel settled down and allowed him to hold her close without any complaints.

Alois grinned as he gently stroked Ciel's short, silky hair.

Just a little coaxing….

That was all Ciel needed….

And then she would be tangled up in Alois's web forever~.


	7. Chapter 7 - Peril

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

—

As the sun peeked through the curtains of Alois Trancy's bedroom, the only sound was of his lips meeting Ciel's over and over, after a passionate morning spent tangled in each other's arms.

"Marry me?" Alois whispered quietly against Ciel, pulling away from their kiss just enough to speak.

Ciel chuckled mirthlessly and closed her eyes. "You ask that every day. You know I can't, Alois."

"Why not?" The blonde replied.

Ciel scowled and opened her eyes, looking up at Alois as he propped himself up on his arm beside her.

"You ask _that _every day as well." Ciel huffed.

"And I will _continue _to ask it every day until I hear what I want." Alois replied with a smile. "I'm in love with you, Ciel."

"You know I feel the same." Ciel said in a dignified tone. "But…..I…..we can't be together, Alois. Not married, not publicly. You know that."

Since Ciel had come to stay at Trancy manor, Alois and Ciel had been steadily growing closer, they even shared a bed for that one night, completely clothed and innocent.

However, weeks had passed since then and as one day turned into the next, Ciel and Alois found themselves sharing a bed much more frequently, with neither clothed and neither innocent.

Ciel felt like there was a burst of sunshine in her dark world.

She had never entertained the idea of taking a lover or indulging in such follies, but…..

Alois made all that different, somehow.

On the other hand, Alois was completely at peace for the first time since he had been very, very small.

Finally, there was love and happiness in his life again.

The blonde loved Ciel with all of his heart and Ciel felt the same!

How amazing!

With each new day that passed, Alois relished how fortunate he was to have Ciel in his arms for even one second more.

Alois certainly couldn't stand to part from her, not now, not after so long…..

His perfect, beautiful, lovely Ciel!

Alois couldn't help but let his heart be filled with false hope, like all young people in love.

Perhaps Sebastian just wouldn't come back at all!

Perhaps Ciel would instantly agree to marry him!

Perhaps they could both leave their noble lives behind and go set up a home somewhere far, far away and never have to worry about any of it again!

Those were all ridiculous scenarios, but Alois was already living his fantasy.

What did it hurt to dream?

"Why can't we be together, Ciel?" Alois asked, gazing down at the bluenette in a way that made her cheeks pinken.

Alois grazed his fingers over the inside of Ciel's arm and slowly moved his left leg across her hips, crawling to position himself on top of her once more, offering her another wave of blissful pleasure.

Ciel stammered while Alois moved. "Well, Alois…..it's just….."

Alois could feel Ciel's heart racing in anticipation and he giggled softly, cooing in her ear. "Ciel, you're _so _much fun to play with~. Come, my darling, won't you stay here with me, forever? I promise, I'll always—"

At that moment, Alois's bedroom door burst open and Claude barged into the room.

"Master, I have news." Claude stated bluntly, while Alois fell off of Ciel in shock and Ciel scrambled to pull the sheets up to hide her bare breasts.

"Blast it, Claude! Have you forgotten how to bloody knock?!" Alois raged, whirling around to face his butler with a dangerous glare.

Claude spoke the words that broke Ciel's and Alois's hearts.

Claude looked at Ciel first, then he turned his eyes to Alois. "Earl Phantomhive, you may want to put on a shirt. Sebastian Michaelis is here."

Alois and Ciel exchanged a glance as if both of them had been sentenced to death.

No…..

No!

No! No! No!

Sebastian hadn't written in weeks…..

Sebastian hadn't sent a telegram….or…..a message….

No…

Surely Sebastian really couldn't return now, could he?

—

He could.

He did.

Sebastian was downstairs, waiting for Ciel in the parlor.

Alois was a sobbing mess while Ciel packed her things.

The blonde walked beside her, begged her, pleaded with her, bargained with her…..

Alois lost all of his dignity as he ran, screaming after Ciel's carriage while she rode away, sitting beside that confounded butler of hers!

Ciel turned back just once and glanced at Alois's face while he stood in his driveway.

The face of a desperate man…..

The face of a man who just lost the only good in his world…..

Tears welled in Ciel's eyes that she forced away while she turned back to sit properly in the carriage seat.

"I trust your time with Earl Trancy wasn't so terrible, after all?" Sebastian asked.

"It was fine, Sebastian. Did you get the information?" Ciel asked.

"Of course." Sebastian nodded. "Bocchan, are you—-"

"-I don't want to talk about it. Let's just go back to normal, shall we?" Ciel said stiffly.

"Of course." Sebastian nodded.

But there is no going back to normal once you've fallen in love.

—

A day.

A week.

Two weeks.

Three weeks.

One month.

Two months.

Time slowly passed after Ciel departed Trancy manor and every second felt like eternity to Alois.

Every day, the lovesick blonde wrote Ciel a letter.

Every day, no reply came.

Alois fell into such a depression that even Claude grew worried when the blonde stopped eating and refused to get out of bed.

"I just don't understand why." Alois said quietly one afternoon, after Claude managed to get him to take a few bites of porridge.

"What do you mean, highness?" Claude asked.

"Ciel loves me. Why won't she be with me? I'd rather die than not have her beside me. Oh, Claude! I don't know what to do!" Alois sighed.

"With all due respect, highness, I don't understand all of your moping. It's like you've forgotten the identity you assumed." Claude replied.

Alois looked over at Claude.

Claude continued stoically, "The Trancy mascot is a spider, correct? Spiders take what they want. Spiders trap what they want. You should have never let Earl Phantomhive go. If you want her, bring her back, and this time, highness, make sure she stays."

Alois's facial expression morphed from one of soul crushing despair to a look of bright, new, burgeoning hope as a smile broke out across his lips and he hopped out of bed for the first time in weeks.

"That's it, Claude! You're right! A ball! I'll throw a ball….I'll…...I'll invite the queen and all of those other aristocrat blighters! Ciel will _have _to attend, but this time…." Alois narrowed his eyes with an evil smirk, "This time, I'm not going to let my little butterfly escape. Go, Claude! There's a lot to do! Invitations, planning, decorations, go now and get everything ready!"

Claude adjusted his glasses with a nod, "Of course, highness."

—

"Bocchan?" Sebastian called, knocking on the bathroom door. "Bocchan?"

"What?" Ciel called weakly.

This was the new normal at Phantomhive Manor now.

Every morning, Ciel woke up horribly nauseated and spent the first half of the day in the bathroom while Sebastian communicated with her through the door.

…..That included going over the mail that was delivered for the day.

"No letters today. You've received an invitation to a ball at the Trancy Estate. All of the nobles will be attending, including her majesty. How should I respond?" Sebastisn asked.

From inside the bathroom, Ciel sighed.

What choice did she have?

If she declined, then Alois would know something was wrong.

He may even show up on her doorstep…...

Oh dear, no.

"I'll go." Ciel grunted through the door.

"Very good, young master. Can I bring you anything?" Sebastian asked.

"No." Ciel responded quietly, the nausea stripping the haughtiness from her voice.

Sebastian walked away as Ciel wiped her face with a cool, damp rag.

Ciel found herself in a predicament.

Not long after she returned from her extended visit with Alois, her health had declined.

First, it was her missed menstrual cycle, then it was fatigue, now it was nausea.

Ciel knew the truth, if Sebastian did, he hadn't mentioned anything, but discretion was part of his job.

Ciel carried Alois's child.

What on earth was she going to do?


	8. Chapter 8 - Oh, Ciel

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

—

Preparing to host a ball in the late nineteenth century was not an overnight process.

It took weeks to coordinate everything, secure the food, decorations, entertainment, and to deliver the invitations and receive replies.

Finally though, the night of Alois's event arrived and the blonde spent the majority of the day trying on different outfits, combing his hair this way and that, and even practicing what he was going to say in the mirror.

It was all for Ciel.

The ball was just a ruse to indirectly lure Ciel back into his arms and ask her where their romance had gone wrong.

Every outfit that Alois tried on, he was silently asking himself if it would catch Ciel's eye…...

Alois fretted over what way Ciel would think his hair looked best and he tortured himself by imagining different scenarios of how Ciel may react to seeing him again, forcing himself to practice different responses, ones that he hoped Ciel would view favorably.

By the time the guests for the evening started to arrive, Alois was dressed in his usual black and purple suit, with his black neck bow and green striped vest, his hair was combed in the usual way, the way Ciel had always seen it, but the blonde was a nervous wreck.

Alois's heart pounded in his chest whenever a carriage pulled into the Trancy driveway.

Was that Ciel?!

No.

Alois would breathe heavily for a moment as a wave of adrenaline coursed painfully through his veins and then, as soon as the blonde recovered from his anxious panic, to both his dismay and his joy, another carriage would pull up.

Was that Ciel?!

No.

Carriage after carriage arrived, but Ciel was not in any of them.

Trancy manor became so filled with guests that Alois had no choice but to leave his post from watching at the window and mingle with the ball attendants.

After nearly an hour, while Alois was chatting with a few dukes and duchesses, secretly bored out of his mind, Claude walked up behind him and discreetly whispered in his ear, "Ciel Phantomhive is here, highness."

One of the elderly dukes told another dull joke, but this time, Alois laughed exuberantly.

It gave him an excuse to cover up his joy.

Ciel had arrived!

—

"While we're in there, Sebastian, guard me closely." Ciel huffed after Sebastian helped her out of the carriage and sat her down gently on her feet.

"Of course, Bocchan." Sebastian nodded.

Together, Ciel and Sebastian walked towards the front door of Alois's estate.

Ciel grit her teeth.

The bluenette didn't want to be there, she just wanted to go home.

Ciel's pregnancy had advanced and she found herself easily fatigued.

If it wasn't for this stupid ball, Ciel would be in bed asleep.

Sebastian wore a quiet smirk as they walked along.

Sebastian was perfectly aware of Ciel's condition now and how her predicament had begun.

However, it was not Sebastian's place to judge Ciel, and so, he followed her orders as usual.

However, Sebastian couldn't understand why Ciel had declined his generous offer to…..absolve her…...from her problem.

Perhaps it was because Ciel had seen so many innocent people meet their grisly ends, or maybe it was that Ciel didn't want to harm a family member, even an unwanted one.

But, Sebastian wondered….

….Did his master really think that placing the infant in an orphan asylum would be a better fate than death?

Sebastian was shaken out of his musings when Ciel spoke again.

"Stay close." Ciel whispered to Sebastian while they slowly stepped inside Trancy manor.

—

Alois's party was enormous.

Guests from all over Europe were there, aristocrats, dignitaries, important members of the British military, the entire Trancy ballroom was packed with people, wall to wall.

Ciel was dressed in one of her few pant suits that still fit, thanks to Sebastian loosening the seams on her dress shirt and sewing a bit of elastic into her shorts.

To hide any hint of her new figure, Ciel made sure to wear her black cloak.

It was a chilly evening, so the garment was sensible, and it allayed any suspicion.

The night droned on, and fortunately, Ciel did not run into Alois.

Ciel stood beside Sebastian while they mingled and chatted with the other guests.

Ciel had always found idle conversation to be tedious, but at least she didn't have to deal with the blonde….

On the other side of the ballroom, Alois spotted Ciel, and he was trying to make his way over to her, but it seemed as though with each step he took, another guest wanted to trap him in a chat that lasted several minutes.

Midnight came and the Trancy ball was still in full swing.

Sebastian had found himself obligated to dance with a debutante that he and Ciel had just been speaking to and with a reluctant nod, Ciel gave Sebastian her permission.

Not that Ciel had much of a choice, it would have been rude for her to refuse.

Sebastian smirked while he waltzed the beautiful, young girl around the ballroom and Ciel put a hand to her head.

Ciel was _so_ tired….and she and Sebastian couldn't leave yet.

Ciel wandered over, out of the ballroom, down a dark hallway, and found a purple velvet armchair in a nearby sitting area.

Ciel was so exhausted that she almost felt sick to her stomach and she nearly collapsed into the seat.

Ciel's feet ached and her back smarted, she was just going to close her eyes for a moment or two…

But before Ciel had time to fight it, her drowsiness overcame her and she fell into a deep, heavy sleep.

—

"Ciel! CIEL!" Alois called desperately.

The blonde's attempt was in vain.

Although Alois had drawn closer to Ciel, he was still crowds away from the bluenette, and over the loud music and the deafening chatter, there was no way that Ciel could hear him.

"**CIEL!" **Alois shouted as he watched the bluenette walk out of the ballroom.

Sebastian swirled past with his dancing partner and Alois's eyes widened.

Sebastian was distracted.

Now was Alois's big chance!

Alois shouldered and pushed through the crowd as politely as he could and he burst out of the ballroom, into the hallway.

The hall was black, but Ciel couldn't have walked far in a few moments.

Where could she have gone…..?

"Ciel?" Alois called while he walked down the hallway. "Ciel?"

Alois turned his head and his heart leapt with joy.

There, in one of his purple velvet chairs, sat Ciel.

Ciel had propped her head up with one arm so Alois didn't notice that she was asleep at first….

"CIEL!" Alois cried triumphantly with a happy grin as he raced over to the bluenette and knelt down at her feet. "Oh, Ciel! I'm so happy to—"

Alois's voice broke off when he realized his lover was resting.

Alois clamped a hand over his mouth, silencing himself, before he pulled it away and smiled, whispering as he went on, "Oh my darling, I'm terribly sorry! You know I'd never disturb you, I'm just….I'm just so happy to see you again! I've missed you so much!"

And with that, from his kneeling position, Alois reached forward and gently hugged Ciel with his eyes closed.

Right around her waist….

Alois's ocean-blue eyes blinked open and his lips parted in confusion.

Something felt odd.

Alois scowled and pushed Ciel's cloak aside.

The blonde's eyes widened in disbelief and he quickly unfastened Ciel's dress shirt, pushing her shorts hastily but gently out of the way.

A dry gasp escaped Alois's lips.

"C-Ciel…" Alois stammered in a hushed whisper.

Alois felt his heart pounding in his chest as waves of shock rolled through his veins.

With his hands trembling, Alois reached out and placed his palms over Ciel's rounded belly.

Alois breathed a shaky breath as his hands slowly circled Ciel's abdomen, tears welling in his eyes as a small flutter pressed lightly against his palm.

"C-Ciel….." Alois whimpered, his tears starting to pour down his cheeks as he pressed his face against Ciel's belly. "C-Ciel, oh my….."

Ciel was…...Ciel was…...Ciel was…. pregnant.

….How could this be?

Why hadn't Ciel told him?!

Alois drew in a sharp breath and his eyes narrowed as he thought.

Sebastian!

That had to be it.

Ciel's stupid butler was always getting in his way.

Alois knew that surely Ciel still loved him!

As quietly as he could, and without wasting a single second, Alois called for Claude, who came walking down the hallway a moment later.

"Yes, highness?" Claude asked.

"Keep Sebastian busy. I've got to take care of Ciel, she needs me." Alois said dramatically.

"Very well, highness. I shall make sure Sebastian Michaelis does not interfere." Claude replied, adjusting his glasses before he turned and went on his way.

Alois frowned in sympathy and walked over to the purple velvet chair.

The blonde gently and lovingly scooped Ciel up into his arms.

Alois's heart melted when Ciel instinctively laid her head on his chest, still asleep.

"Don't worry, my darlings." Alois whispered to Ciel, his eyes soft and still teary. "I'm going to take such good care of _both_ of you!"


	9. Chapter 9 - Caught

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

—

Ciel had just sat down in that purple velvet chair for what felt like a moment, but now it was….

Morning.

The light of early day poured through Alois's curtains, causing Ciel to squint her closed eyelids.

There was a voice.

A male voice.

Reading?

"...and then the handsome knight climbed all the way to the top of the tower to rescue the princess once the dragon fell to its death."

Ciel blinked her eyes open slowly.

Once the world came into focus, she saw that she was lying in bed on her side.

Alois's bed…..

Alois was beside her, reading quietly from a book of fairy tales to her distended tummy.

"Alois….." Ciel groaned, rubbing at her eyes.

"Oh, good." Alois smiled sweetly, glancing up at Ciel. "Mummy's awake~."

"Alois, let me…." Ciel began as she sat up in bed.

It was then that Ciel noticed her left wrist had been tied to the back canopy pole.

The bluenette hissed in irritation.

Ciel's voice was firm as she looked at Alois angrily and asked, "What on earth are you doing?!"

—

Downstairs, in Trancy manor, Claude swept the floor while Sebastian worked on taking the decorations for the ball down.

It had been a grand party, yes, but grand parties left behind grand messes.

Claude tried not to smirk as he went about his task, but it was very difficult for the spider butler not to show his smugness.

Claude was silently triumphant.

Claude was certain that Sebastian would best him in a physical fight, so Claude had chosen deception as the way to distract Sebastian….

Claude's plan had gone well.

Not only had Claude managed to keep Sebastian out of Alois's way the entire night, but Claude had also convinced the Phantomhive butler to help him with his own job!

Brilliant!

"I only have a few left, then everything should be in order." Sebastian nodded, interrupting Claude's thoughts .

"Excellent. Thank you for your help, Michaelis." Claude said politely, pausing to adjust his glasses.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at Claude. "I trust that you'll keep your word?"

"Of course." Claude replied calmly. "As long as you cooperate, no harm will come to your master under the Trancy roof."

Sebastian walked to the other side of the room to remove the last few decorations and as he passed Claude, the two men exchanged a suspicious glance.

"If one hair on my master's head is damaged in any way, I will see to it that you no longer have yours." Sebastian threatened Claude in a low, dangerous voice.

"Believe me," Claude said blandly, "Harming Ciel Phantomhive is the _last_ thing on my master's mind."

—

"I'm reading to our baby." Alois explained sensibly, smiling warmly at Ciel.

"What baby?" Ciel scoffed.

Alois gave Ciel a look.

Alois moved a little closer to the bluenette and Ciel grit her teeth, turning her head away while Alois unsnapped her nightshirt and laid his hands on her rounded tummy.

"This one." The blonde whispered lovingly, cradling Ciel's bump in his palms.

A silent moment passed.

When Alois neglected to speak, Ciel gave a frustrated sigh and said, "Alois, listen, I-"

"-Why didn't you write to me?" Alois asked in a sad, quiet voice.

Ciel scowled at the blonde. "What was I supposed to say?"

Alois blinked at Ciel. " 'Hello Ally~, Thank you for all the letters. With great joy, I want to tell you that I'm-' "

"I will never call you 'Ally.' " Ciel huffed.

Alois's eyes were half-lidded as he retorted in a husky whisper, "No, but I remember several nights when you called me 'Jim'. "

Ciel frowned and turned away from Alois.

Their romance had been dreamy, neither Ciel nor Alois could deny that.

Ciel had let all of her walls down, allowing Alois to connect with her in ways that were intimate beyond anything that could be physically expressed.

"Yes, well, that doesn't change the situation now." Ciel said stoically.

"Don't you still love me?" Alois asked with sad eyes.

Ciel kept her frown but she glanced over at Alois.

Alois could see in the bluenette's gaze what she was too proud to admit…..

"...Then marry me." Alois said with a warm smile, "Marry me, Ciel, and we can be a family!"

"It's too late for that now!" Ciel snapped. "The timing isn't right, people will know."

"So what?" Alois chuckled.

"So what?!" Ciel gasped. "I'd be ostracized and outcast! I'd soil my family name and be stripped of my rank, that's so what!"

"Oh, come now, Ciel." Alois purred, moving so close that he was within an inch of Ciel's face. "I'm sure that you and I can think of something. Claude and Sebastian can help!"

"This is none of their business!" Ciel spat. "And frankly, it's none of yours. The paperwork has already been filled out for the orphanage."

A look of horror came over Alois's face when he heard Ciel's cold declaration. "...Orphanage?"

"Yes, Alois, the orphanage! What did you think I was going to do?" Ciel asked patronizingly.

"You…..you would send our baby to an…..orphanage?" Alois asked, heartbroken.

From the moment that Alois had seen Ciel's tummy, he was overjoyed.

Alois was in love with Ciel, yes, but he had originally thought she was male.

Alois never thought he would have any children.

Even after discovering the opposite about Ciel, Alois had never considered the fact that he could father a child.

A child….

His child.

Ciel's pregnancy promised to give Alois the one precious thing he had lost which he thought could never be his again….

A living, flesh and blood family member.

Even Ciel had cousins that were still alive.

Alois had no one.

Ciel had slept through the night, but Alois hadn't closed his eyes for a moment.

No, Alois had laid awake, whispering to the baby, giggling and laughing, and reading chapters out of books, which Ciel had awoken to hear.

Alois wondered…..

Ciel could be cold, oh yes, but would she really be so cruel as to….take this away from him?

"The baby is half of me and half of you." Alois reasoned, looking at Ciel like she had a gun to his head.

Ciel blinked. "Yes…..that's…...that's true, I suppose."

"So then, you could send yourself to the orphanage?" Alois asked, swallowing thickly, "...You could send me?"

The question made Ciel uncomfortable, but she mentally disregarded it. "Alois, that's entirely irrelevant."

"It is absolutely _not_ irrelevant! I thought you cared about me, Ciel!" Alois lamented.

"I do care about you, Alois." Ciel confessed quietly.

"No you don't, Ciel!" Alois pouted. "Not if you'd…..not if you'd….."

"Alois, I don't know what else to do!" Ciel cried with bitter desperation.

Alois crawled over to Ciel, coming closer and closer until he was inches away from her face as he spoke, "Let me love you, Ciel~. Let me protect you…..both of you."

Ciel's frown faded while Alois spoke and her eyes closed instinctively when Alois pressed his lips to hers, locking her in a passionate kiss for several delicious moments.

Ciel had almost forgotten just how good Alois's kisses felt….

They would have gone a little farther if a loud, unignorable growl from Ciel's stomach hadn't interrupted them.

Alois pulled away with a laugh, looking down at Ciel's abdomen. "My goodness!"

Ciel was mortified.

The bluenette's cheeks flushed red and she hurriedly pulled the covers over herself as another noise exactly like the first rumbled from her middle.

"There's no need to be embarrassed about being hungry, my dear." Alois smiled down at Ciel while he stood from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Ciel asked as Alois walked towards the door.

"To get you two something to eat." Alois said with a smile as he turned to face Ciel before he left. "I don't know what you'd like, so I'll just bring a little of everything, how's that?"

"What about Sebastian?" Ciel asked quickly.

Yes, what about Sebastian?

Ciel was surprised that Sebastian hadn't taken her home in the middle of the night.

What had Alois done with Sebastian?

Never would Ciel have guessed that Claude had managed to distract him!

"Don't fret, Mummy. Sebastian is time and I'll see that he doesn't bother us." Alois smirked. "Just let Daddy handle it~."

As Alois left the room, closing the door behind himself and skipping down the hall, Ciel sighed.

Was Alois right?

Was there…...was there a way this could…...work?


	10. Chapter 10 - Breakfast

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

—

Alois had wrecked the entire kitchen.

Claude and the triplets would not be happy, but the blonde's efforts were not in vain.

Alois had brought Ciel several plates piled with food, which contained everything from bacon to scones to chocolate pudding.

"Are you serving me breakfast or are you just fattening me up to eat me?" Ciel asked Alois with a scowl.

Although Ciel was complaining, Alois smirked when he noticed that the bluenette managed to eat a good bit of the food.

"I just want to make sure you two are happy." Alois smiled, gently patting Ciel's tummy.

"What have you done with Sebastian?" Ciel asked, changing the subject.

"I haven't done anything with him, he's helping Claude." Alois replied.

"Helping Claude with what?" Ciel asked suspiciously.

"They're cleaning up from last night." Alois explained.

Ciel crossed her arms at Alois.

Alois frowned.

Ciel wasn't an idiot.

"Oh, fine." Alois sighed. "Claude _may _have alluded to the fact that I would have harmed you if Sebastian hadn't let you spend the night here, but—"

"What?!" Ciel gasped.

"Claude didn't want to fight Sebastian, so he just made it look like I wanted to hurt you. You know how we used to fight years ago, right Ciel~? You're _so _beautiful when you get angry…" Alois's eyes became half-lidded as he looked at his beloved bluenette, but Ciel was not amused.

"...And you think that's going to help us stay together?! Alois, Sebastian will gladly slit your throat, Claude's throat, Hannah's throat, and the triplets' throats at a snap of my fingers! He thinks you're still an enemy now!" Ciel fumed.

"Ah, So Sebastian can't possibly imagine how you came back looking like this," Alois smirked as he touched Ciel's mounded belly, "after spending a couple months with me, then? Wow, Ciel, I didn't know Sebastian was that stupid!"

"That's not what I meant!" Ciel snapped.

"So then, just tell Sebastian what you mean and we can be together." Alois shrugged.

Ciel grit her teeth at Alois.

The blonde sighed and he laid down in Ciel's lap, cuddling close so that her middle was right against his face.

Ciel felt hot tears of rage and frustration well in her eyes as she gripped fistfuls of Alois's silky blonde hair between her fingers.

All Ciel wanted to do was stay like this, with Alois…..

Maybe they _could _have the baby together and raise him or her to be….

No.

That wasn't reality.

Ciel had already dabbled enough with a fantasy life by allowing her romance with Alois to have happened in the first place.

Ciel needed to get her mind set on reality again and the reality of the situation was that….

"I'm _so _in love with you." Alois confessed quietly, gently stroking Ciel's side with a finger.

Alois's words moved Ciel.

Alois's words were a lovely, desperate, heart-wrenching statement that resonated with truth.

Alois's words were the sound of a man laying his heart bare in front of his lover and pleading with her not to break it.

A single tear slipped from Ciel's eye and rolled down her cheek.

The simple motion made her grimace in annoyance.

Crying was for the weak, Ciel had always felt that way.

But now…

Ciel's voice was barely audible, just above a whisper as she answered the blonde solemnly, "I'm in love with you too, Alois."

Alois's lips slowly curled into a wide, bittersweet smile.

No matter what Alois had to do or where they had to run, now that Ciel was back in his arms, and especially now that they were going to be a family, Alois made a silent vow…

Whatever happened, he and Ciel and the baby were going to stay together, somehow.

Ciel was never going to leave Alois's side.

—

"Well, that's everything, then. Since it's morning, I'll take my master home now." Sebastian told Claude once their work was finished.

"Let me just check with my master first, Michaelis." Claude said quickly.

Oh dear…..

Claude's plan was brilliant but it was short-lived, Alois was seeking a way to distract Sebastian for much more than a single night.

Claude knew this was the part where things would turn sour.

Alois would be furious and Sebastian would be relentless.

"Check what?" Sebastian asked Claude with narrowed eyes. "Our agreement lasted for the night, assuming you have kept your word, my master is safe and I know that she'll be ready to leave now."

"Of course." Claude nodded. "I just need to take care of something first."

"And I need to take care of my master." Sebastian countered.

Claude adjusted his glasses.

Sebastian stilled himself, ready to attack or defend.

"I've not been entirely honest with you, Michaelis." Claude said coldly.

"Oh?" Sebastian asked, feigning surprise.

"Indeed." Claude replied. "It is my master's wish for Ciel Phantomhive to remain here indefinitely."

Sebastian said nothing at first, he just smiled in return.

Claude regarded Sebastian cautiously, uncertain of what he would do next.

"It is not my responsibility nor my wish to care for your master's whims. If you value your own master's safety, then I suggest you take me to mine." Sebastian replied threateningly.

—

Once Ciel had finished her breakfast, Alois found it increasingly difficult to convince her to go along with his plan.

The blonde reverted to using his best weapon against Ciel's iciness, kissing the bluenette until her mind turned to mush.

Alois's kisses were long and passionate.

Soon, Alois's fingers began to ghost over Ciel's skin…

Then the nightshirt she was wearing slipped off…

….And a little while later, Ciel was laying on Alois's bare chest while they both fought to catch their breath.

Alois had tried to be as gentle as he could, but that didn't seem like what Ciel wanted.

Which only egged the blonde on more….

Towards the end, Alois had to clamp his hand over Ciel's mouth to stifle her screams of bliss.

Claude and Sebastian didn't need to hear everything…...

Alois chattered away while he idly touched Ciel's short, silky hair. "I can have a minister here by tomorrow, my love. We can decorate a room for the little one and then we can go shopping and hire a-"

Alois was interrupted by a sharp rapping at the door.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Ciel's eyes widened and Alois rushed to sit up in the bed.

"What?!" Alois called irritably.

To be laying in the throes of happiness with his pregnant lover and then be so rudely interrupted….

How annoying…..

"Pardon the intrusion, highness. Sebastian Michaelis wants to speak with Ciel Phantomhive." Claude called through the door.

"Well, go and tell Sebastian that Ciel is busy and she will speak to him in a few moments!" Alois hissed.

The doorknob turned and Alois clutched Ciel protectively as Sebastian and Claude stepped into the room.

"Actually, Earl Trancy, I think I'll talk to my master now." Sebastian said, smiling smugly at the blonde.

Alois's eyes narrowed.

Ciel frowned at Sebastian.

"Young master," Sebastian said, looking at Ciel. "It's time to go home now."

"Ciel's not going anywhere." Alois chimed in quickly.

Sebastian locked eyes with Alois.

_Watch your step, Earl Trancy, I have an arrangement with my master that precedes your relationship. _Sebastian silently communicated to Alois with his glare.

_It's my child Ciel carries and that means she belongs to me now._ Alois silently fired back.

Sebastian was not going to let Alois or anyone else ruin his agreement with Ciel.

The terms were nonnegotiable.

But Alois had lost his family once and he certainly wasn't going to do that again.

Even if Alois had to fight Sebastian to the death…..


	11. Chapter 11 - A New Deal

**LThanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

—

"Sebastian," Alois smirked, looking over at Ciel's butler, "May I have a word with you in my parlor?"

Sebastian glanced at Ciel, wanting to hear what she would say about that, and Ciel scowled back at Sebastian, "Sebastian, I want you to speak with Alois, that's an order."

"Yes, young master." Sebastian nodded with a bow and a smug smile, then he fixed his gaze on Alois. "It seems that is what my master wishes, Earl Trancy. So then, I'll agree."

"Lovely." Alois replied, "I'll meet you there in a moment. Go, Claude." Alois hissed at his own butler.

Once Claude and Sebastian left the room, Ciel crawled over to the side of the bed worriedly while Alois stood and dressed himself.

Ciel's eyes were wide with concern as she implored her lover, "Alois, let me handle this. Sebastian works for me. Sebastian-"

"Don't worry, Ciel." Alois said with a confident smile. "I'm not afraid of Sebastian."

Once Alois had his clothes on, he leaned down to Ciel on the bed, placing his hands on either side of her as he cooed, "You and I are going to be married soon, right? Then, I'll be the head of the household~. Let me take care of this, my love."

Ciel started to respond, but before she could, Alois smiled widely and put his hand on Ciel's belly again, "And you take care of the little one, hm? I'll be back in a moment, my dear~."

Ciel called to Alois as he walked out of the room. "Alois, please be careful!"

"Think of names!" Alois called back to Ciel over his shoulder.

Alois thought to himself as he walked down the hallway towards the parlor…..

Thinking of names might be a waste of Ciel's time….

If the baby was a boy, Alois would obviously want the baby called Luca.

—

Sebastian was sitting comfortably in the parlor, with his arms and legs crossed when Alois walked into the room.

Normally, Sebastian would have been standing at attention, but Alois and Sebastian weren't going to speak with each other servant-to-noble.

No, Sebastian and Earl Trancy would be having their conversation concerning Ciel man-to-man…

"Sebastian." Alois said with a nod as he walked over and made himself comfortable on his own sofa.

"Earl Trancy." Sebastian politely nodded in return.

"I'm sure you know what this is about." Alois chuckled.

"You want my master." Sebastian said simply.

Alois smiled and nodded. "Actually, I've already _had _your master, several times over, if you want to count, but now-"

"-My master belongs to me." Sebastian interrupted suddenly, "She and I agreed on that years ago. No feelings or recent events can change that, Earl Trancy."

Alois's bright smile faded into a deep scowl.

Alois and Sebastian were similar in some ways.

Like Sebastian, Alois did not appreciate being told what he could and could not have.

"The child resting within her is mine." Alois said threateningly.

"The child is not of my concern." Sebastian replied in a dismissive tone. "My duty is only to protect my master and help her achieve her goals, allowing her to become anymore entangled with you will only create an obstacle in her path."

"An obstacle?" Alois chuckled.

Ciel's butler had the nerve to sit there, in Alois's house, and call _him_ an obstacle?!

The feeling was mutual.

All Sebastian was to Alois was a thorn in his side…..

"Do you intend, then, to forcibly end the pregnancy, since it's none of your concern?" Alois asked, trying to hide the hitch in his voice.

"No." Sebastian shrugged, "I allow my master to do as she pleases to an extent. What difference does it make if she chooses to bear and consign the child?"

Alois hated that word.

_Consign._

As if his and Ciel's child was a box of muddy old clothes that no one wanted….

"Then why not let Ciel stay with me? I'll take the child." Alois offered quickly. "Then she'll be none of your concern to console afterwards, she'll know the child will always be safe with me, obviously."

Sebastian seemed intrigued by that idea.

Hmm….

What a great way to get rid of this entire dilemma…..

Ciel could get this all over with, say goodbye to Alois, and Alois could keep a souvenir from their illicit relationship.

"And in return, once the child arrives, I expect you and the pest to stay out of my master's way." Sebastian countered, narrowing his eyes at Alois. "It makes me sick enough that someone like _you_ even touched my master, I can't bear to see her waste her precious time above ground living a life of mediocrity with _you_."

"You'll never hear from us again." Alois said with a deadly sweet smirk.

It was the same smirk that Alois gave when he was plotting his most dastardly schemes.

"Very well." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Excellent." Alois agreed, returning Sebastian's fake smile with one of his own as he stood and walked towards the hallway. "I'll have Claude prepare lunch for everyone."

Sebastian sat in the parlor and thought very carefully….

Sebastian was positive that Alois had something planned, but what, he didn't know…

However, Sebastian did know that once the baby arrived, he would have a huge leverage piece over Alois.

The child would be collateral valuable enough to force the blonde Earl to keep his word.

—

Alois's grin vanished as he walked down the hallway and his face clouded with worry.

Alois had lied to Sebastian.

Of course the blonde had no intention of leaving Ciel and taking their baby.

That wasn't going to happen…

Alois had a few months to think.

Alois wasn't stupid, he would find out a way to save his queen and his prince or princess from the dragon in a tailcoat…...


	12. Chapter 12 - Scheme

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

—

Ciel and Alois quickly decided that their time would be split between his estate and hers.

For the moment, Ciel was content to stay at Trancy manor.

Alois was delighted.

Claude was indifferent, but Sebastian was annoyed.

It was very irritating, this relationship with Alois that Ciel had entered into….

Sebastian had liked it much better when Ciel was content to keep her secret at home, then at least, he hadn't had to work with Claude on a daily basis…...

Despite the danger looming over Ciel, the bluenette received excellent care from both her lover and her butler.

Ciel was well fed, well rested, and comfortable.

Alois obviously wanted his beloved and his future son or daughter to be happy and healthy.

Sebastian wanted to make sure that no matter what, Ciel was alright.

With each passing day, Ciel's belly started to grow and Alois spent sleepless nights thinking.

Pondering….

Calculating…..

There had to be a way out of this…...

Alois couldn't bear to lose any more family, it would destroy him…

Finally, after a few weeks of careful consideration, the blonde felt like he had pieced together a clever scheme.

It took a bit of convincing and reassurance, but Alois managed to get Sebastian to allow him to take Ciel into London overnight to attend a ball.

Sebastian insisted that Claude go along, of course, to thwart any attempt that Alois may make at absconding with the bluenette.

….But Alois wasn't worried about Claude.

Claude wasn't particularly interested in Alois's life and from the moment they arrived in town, Claude spent the evening reading in the hotel lobby after Alois told him they wouldn't need his assistance for the night.

A little while later, Ciel was in the large bedroom of the grand suite that Alois had rented, getting dressed with a scowl on her face.

Ciel hated balls, or really, parties of any kind.

Social events were nothing more than a nuisance to Ciel, and now, that was especially true.

Ciel had only agreed to the evening because it seemed so important to Alois.

It was worth it if it made the blonde happy….

Ciel was still struggling into her clothes when Alois walked into the room.

"I was hoping you'd wear this." Alois said with a warm smile, offering Ciel a large box.

The bluenette stopped what she was doing and blinked over at Alois.

"What is that?" Ciel asked suspiciously.

"Open it up and find out." Alois smirked.

Ciel walked over and took the lid off of the box that Alois was holding.

Ciel's eyes narrowed as she pulled something white and soft out of the box.

Silk…

Lace…

Layers of tulle and embroidered cuffs….

Back ties for a sash…..

Ciel took the garment all the way out and her face softened a little.

"Alois, this is a…" Ciel said slowly as she realized what she was holding. "...wedding dress."

"Sebastian's _such _a fool!" Alois exclaimed as he looked at Ciel with a sly grin.

Ciel met Alois's gaze with a curious pout. "There is no ball tonight, is there?"

"I'm afraid not." Alois said, then he grinned as he added, "However, there is a wedding, and I've heard the bride is _very _beautiful~."

—

"Alois, this is never going to work." Ciel huffed as Alois sat behind her a few moments later, brushing her short, silky hair.

The blonde had just finished helping his bride-to-be into her wedding gown.

"Of course it will, Ciel!" Alois giggled.

"...And this dress makes me look very fat." Ciel scowled, glancing over at her reflection in the mirror that stood in the corner of the room.

Ciel's wedding dress was scandalous for the time but it was beautiful.

The dress was white and whimsical with an empire waist, complete with a low-cut, embroidered lace bodice and a flowing silk skirt.

Instead of a proper Victorian bride, Ciel looked more like a fairy princess getting ready for bed in a grand palace.

Alois had ordered Ciel's gown a few weeks earlier and he neglected to anticipate that her measurements would change.

Now, the blonde couldn't help but splay his hands over Ciel's swollen tummy that the layers of white silk framed and Ciel blushed at the lascivious glances that Alois kept throwing at her ample cleavage.

"Nonsense." Alois chided with a gentle smile.

Alois met Ciel's gaze in the mirror and his voice was low and husky as he purred in her ear, "But it does make you look _very _delicious~."

A knock came on the door and Alois released Ciel as he hopped off the bed happily.

"Oh! That must be the priest!" The blonde decreed as he dashed over to the door.

Ciel put her hands up to try to hide her blushing cheeks as the wedding officiant stepped into the room.

A secret wedding?

What else had Alois planned?

—

For the evening, nothing.

Alois's and Ciel's wedding took place in about fifteen minutes.

The priest had brought a nameless witness with him, then the ceremony was quickly spoken, the license was signed, and then the priest took his leave, congratulating the new couple.

Ciel had many questions for Alois, but she soon found out that she wasn't going to get any answers that night.

The door had barely closed behind the priest and the witness when Alois had pounced on his new wife, pulling her into his arms and attacking her lips with soft, sweet kisses.

The remaining hours of the evening passed by in a foggy haze as Ciel spent them in Alois's arms, riding waves of pleasure over and over again.

Ciel knew that it was a dream that would end tomorrow when they had to return home, but just for the night, she closed her eyes and turned away from reality.

Just for the night, Ciel didn't have to pretend anymore….

Even though it was only for an evening, Ciel enjoyed being Lady Trancy, wife of the spider Earl.

—

When morning came, Alois and Ciel woke at the same time, but neither left the bed.

Instead, Alois and Ciel spent a few moments relaxing together under the covers, tucked safely away from the early morning chill.

"Did you sleep well, Mrs. Trancy?" Alois smirked.

"Alois….." Ciel sighed.

"What's the matter?" Alois asked, blinking down at his bride, "Is there something I can get for you, Ciel?" The blonde asked quickly in concern.

"Alois, this can't be." Ciel sighed.

While Ciel spoke those words, she clutched onto Alois as if a great storm were about to tear them apart.

"Why not?" Alois asked, nuzzling into Ciel's soft hair.

Ciel put a hand to her face and took a deep breath. "I'm going to be ruined, once everyone finds out. My gender won't be the worst of it now. A child out of wedlock….what will people think?"

"What are you talking about?" Alois asked innocently. "Just tell everyone the truth. We've been married for nearly a year."

Ciel took her hand away and scowled at Alois. "Are you insane? We were just married last night!"

Alois grinned at Ciel as he revealed his plan, "That's not what the record will say, my dear."

Ciel thought for a moment and then she asked, "You're going to have them forge the date on the license?"

Alois smirked and giggled as he told Ciel, "Everyone has a price~."

—

While Alois and Ciel lounged in bed, Claude took the marriage license to the London records department to have it fully notarized.

While he was there, Claude paid an extravagant sum of money on Alois's behalf and a few moments later, all traceable public records stated that Alois and Ciel had been married a good six months before the baby could have possibly been conceived.

It was a stroke of brilliance on Alois's part.

The blonde Earl was volatile and capricious, everyone would believe that he was capable of eloping.

….And Ciel was very reclusive, very mysterious.

People would get over the shock that she was actually a woman.

When the baby came, Alois imagined that Ciel would reveal her true gender and recount a harrowing tale of all her struggles through the years to save her family line, which society would then deem as noble and honorable.

Ciel may lose her Earlship when it was discovered that she was female, but as long as she was married to Alois, her assets and properties could be inherited by him, thus, Ciel would not be ruined, and the new family could live in peace.

….And now that Ciel was married to him, Alois had another stake in claiming Ciel from Sebastian.

Everyone had a price, yes, but Alois's secret wedding to Ciel was just the first step in his plan to not having to pay Sebastian's.


	13. Chapter 13 - Planning

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

—

The days and weeks that followed were some of the happiest in Alois's life.

Alois spent every second next to his beloved Ciel, and the only thing that made that even better was that they were preparing to welcome their first child.

It didn't bother Alois, the agreement he had made with Sebastian, because the blonde had no intention of honoring it.

Alois was still finalizing the details, but the skeleton of his plan remained the same.

Chase Sebastian off, or send him somewhere for an extremely long time, and get on with life.

Alois had contemplated a way to escape with Ciel, but that didn't seem fair or wise.

Ciel and the new baby would be in no shape to travel and even if they were, why should _they_ have to be the ones to disappear?

No, Alois decided that the only one who was going anywhere was Sebastian.

But how?

Alois could fake some sort of an illness of Ciel's but he couldn't imagine any errand, even an international one, that would take Sebastian years….

Perhaps Alois could find a replacement for Ciel that Sebastian would take an interest in and thus, leave the bluenette alone?

Maybe Alois could pay Sebastian off with something?

Or maybe…...Alois could fake Ciel's death.

If Ciel was dead, she'd have nothing more to offer to Sebastian, and then he could go ahead and leave.

Sebastian could forget Alois and the baby and move on…..

When Ciel napped or when she was busy signing documents, those were the times that Alois thought the hardest.

Which plan to choose?

Alois felt accomplished because he thought all of his ideas held decent strategy.

But Alois also felt discouraged because he knew that all of his plots had weaknesses…

—

Alois's schemes didn't matter, when Ciel was awake and around, she was the blonde's true focus.

The couple had moved back into Phantomhive Manor, at Ciel's wish that the baby would arrive there.

Alois thoroughly enjoyed decorating the baby's room with Ciel, discreetly purchasing clothes and items that the little one would use, and reading about how to care for children.

Sebastian always smirked when he walked by and saw Ciel with her nose in one of the childcare books.

Sebastian's master didn't know it yet, but learning about such subjects was a waste of her time….

Alois was always holding Ciel's hand when she had her check ups with the midwife and he asked a hundred questions every time.

Ciel thought that Alois was going to get on the woman's nerves, but the midwife would always smile and answer Alois patiently.

For the midwife, it was refreshing to see an expectant father be so hands-on.

Ciel tried to continue her work as the Earl but Alois noticed that as the pregnancy advanced, Ciel tired more easily.

Alois decided that he would do everything he could to help ease Ciel's burdens.

One afternoon, while Ciel fought to keep her eyes open as she went over some paperwork, Alois offered, "Why don't you go lay down, Ciel? I can sign that."

"I have to be the one to sign it." Ciel sighed drowsily.

"...And your signature is easy to copy." Alois reasoned, standing from the sofa he was sitting on across from Ciel's desk and walking over to the bluenette.

Ciel yawned and laid her head against Alois when he knelt down next to her.

"Come, my dear," Alois whispered, his eyes soft and loving as he looked at Ciel and laid a hand against her lower back, gently rubbing circles. "Do you want to lie on the sofa or the bed?"

The sofa's too small." Ciel complained while she sleepily rubbed at her eyes.

Alois nodded and moved Ciel's chair out from the desk a little.

As deftly as Sebastian, Alois picked Ciel up bridal style and he walked out of the study, carrying Ciel down the hall and into their bedroom.

"Here we are." Alois said quietly, laying Ciel down in the bed with a soft smile.

Alois pulled a throw blanket over Ciel and fluffed the pillows behind her.

Once Alois was confident that the bluenette was nestled comfortably in bed, Alois kissed Ciel sweetly as her eyes fluttered closed.

With a happy sigh, Alois cast one last look at Ciel before he stood to walk out of the room.

Ciel's voice stopped Alois in his tracks.

"...Don't leave me."

The bluenette's voice was barely above a whisper, but her words resounded in Alois's heart.

"Don't leave me, Alois, I need you to stay." Ciel mumbled again.

Alois's eyes widened.

Ciel…...Ciel needed him?!

Alois turned on his heel and quickly rushed over to the bed.

The blonde gently crawled on top of the covers beside Ciel and wrapped her firmly but carefully in his arms.

"Don't worry, Ciel." Alois reassured his bluenette bride. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

Ciel drew in a deep breath and exhaled, mumbling again before she drifted off to sleep, "Need you to stay…."

Alois watched Ciel rest with wide, wondering eyes.

After a moment, Alois's shocked expression gave way to one of sheer, gleeful joy.

How many years had Alois dreamed that Ciel could love him back and now here she was, lying in his arms, vulnerable and beautiful, telling him that she needed him?!

Alois leaned his head down and kissed Ciel at the base of her neck, just over her collarbone.

One of the blonde's hands held Ciel firmly while the other hand began to carefully rub her belly.

"I've got you, my loves~." Alois smiled, whispering to Ciel and his unborn child. "I've got you both, don't you worry."

Moments like that were the most dangerous for Alois, because in those moments, a big part of him wanted to forget about Sebastian, about agreements and arrangements, and life-saving schemes all together….

In moments like that, Alois just wanted to be with Ciel and to be happy.


	14. Chapter 14 - Deathly close

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

—

Alois woke up suddenly in the middle of the night.

The blonde sat up in bed as he looked over.

Beside him, Ciel was sleeping peacefully, her face relaxed and her breathing deep…...

Alois sighed quietly and laid back down, careful not to rustle around too much.

Through a crack in the curtains, a sliver of moonlight streamed into the room and Alois lay awake for a long time, admiring Ciel while she slept.

Alois barely got any rest now.

Ciel's midwife had warned them they could expect the baby very soon…

When Alois wasn't kept awake, haunted by his own anxiety, his sleep was disturbed by constant, vivid nightmares.

Sebastian was coming to kill them all.

Claude was coming to kill them all.

Something was wrong with Ciel…

Something was wrong with the baby…..

The manor was on fire….

The manor was on fire _and_ something was wrong with Ciel _and _the baby!

Alois sighed again and gently laid one of his hands over Ciel's on her pillow, trying hard not to disturb her.

Ciel's hand twitched and Alois stealthily laced his fingers with hers, bending his neck to kiss the back of her palm sweetly.

Everything had been so lovely, but between the impending birth and the weight of what Alois would choose to do…

Lovely wasn't such an accurate word anymore.

—

It was early one morning when Ciel became uncomfortable.

Alois was on the alert and he immediately ordered Sebastian to call the midwife.

The ordeal wasn't over until late in the evening, but just before ten, a tiny little blonde boy entered the world, wailing angrily.

Alois had been by Ciel's side the entire time and he was just as sweaty and as teary-eyed as she was by the time the baby came.

Ciel felt like she was in a daze.

The midwife had protested Alois's presence, but Ciel didn't know if she could have survived the process without Alois rubbing her back and talking her through it.

When Ciel held her tiny, squirming son in her arms and blinked down at him, it felt like a strange dream…..

Was this….real?

Was this…...had this…...really happened?

While the new family sat together on the bed, Ciel reached a hand up to gently stroke the baby's fuzzy patches of hair and Alois smiled down at their little one, still sitting behind Ciel.

"He's gorgeous." Alois whispered lovingly, watching his son wriggle in Ciel's arms.

"Yes…." Ciel agreed, her voice drifting off.

Alois's eyes were soft and loving as his gaze moved back up to Ciel.

"I love you, Ciel." Alois said in a tone that was full of intent and honesty.

Alois did love Ciel with all of his heart, and if anything, sitting beside her while their son was born had made him admire her even more.

"I love you too." Ciel whispered, not taking her eyes off the baby, who cooed sweetly before he settled down to sleep.

Ciel's eyelids grew heavy with exhaustion and Alois felt her slowly slump back against him. "I'm very tired, Alois." Ciel said in a quiet voice.

"I'm certain that you are." Alois nodded.

Careful not to hurt Ciel or their son, Alois skillfully moved out of the way and let Ciel lay back in bed.

Alois was careful to remove the baby from Ciel's arms before they went limp as she drifted off to sleep.

For just a moment, Alois stood next to Ciel's bed, holding their son…

The blonde smiled to himself.

Alois had his little family….

How many years had it been since he was this happy?

Actually, had Alois _ever _been this happy before?

Had—-

Alois's musings were abruptly interrupted.

Like a nightmare merging with a pleasant dream, Alois felt the hair rise on the back of his neck as heavy, ominous footsteps made it apparent that someone had come to stand in the doorway and watch…

Leer…..

Alois narrowed his eyes and turned around.

In the doorway stood Sebastian, staring at Alois with a confident smirk.

Sebastian's smirk dissolved into a polite smile as he spoke, "I see it is over now, Earl Trancy. Please, allow me to show you two the way out….."

"Just a few minutes longer." Alois said in a loud whisper. "To say goodbye, then we'll be gone."

"A few moments." Sebastian agreed, although Alois's final request clearly irritated him. "No more…..."

Alois nodded.

Sebastian walked away and closed the door.

Alois drew in a deep breath.

Alois walked over to the closet in Ciel's room and opened the door.

Alois grinned at the midwife who stood inside, holding some ruined sheets.

"Ready, my dear?" Alois asked with a sweet smile.

"Ready when you are, sir." The midwife replied obediently with a nod.

Alois wasn't normally that kind to women, but this particular woman was going to help save Ciel, so he couldn't help but be gratefully sweet.

The midwife had removed her shoes so that the soles wouldn't be heard on the carpet while she and Alois moved around the room.

Carefully, the midwife began to place the ruined sheets at the foot of the bed and underneath Ciel.

However, the midwife was careful not to let the soiled sheets touch the bluenette so they wouldn't cause infection….

When she was finished, the scene was very convincing.

The midwife had staged a hemorrhage.

After the midwife finished, with the baby cradled in his left arm, Alois fetched a small black vial from behind a framed portrait that hung in the room.

Alois blinked at the label on the bottle.

_Nightshade_

For once, Claude had done something right.

…..Although Alois hoped that his bumbling butler would at _least _be capable of making a simple purchase from the apothecary.

Alois opened the bottle with his free hand and that was when his jaw tensed.

Oh dear….

Was it one drop sleeping, two drops dead or two drops sleeping, three drops dead?

Four drops?

No, no…...one drop.

Two…?

Alois began to break out in a cold sweat as he tried to remember the formula that Claude claimed the apothecary clerk had related to him.

Alois couldn't call Claude into the room and ask, Sebastian would hear him and Sebastian would come….

If Alois got it wrong and Ciel was still detectably alive, his plan would fail and Sebastian would rip Ciel away from him forever.

If Alois got it _really _wrong, then Ciel would be dead and she would _really _be ripped away from him forever.

Alois tilted Ciel's head back while she slept and parted her lips gently.

With his hand shaking violently, Alois squeezed the dropper….

Surely it was two drops sleeping, right?

Yes, surely it was two…..


	15. Chapter 15 - One Hour

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

—

Once everything was in position, Alois began his greatest acting attempt since he sold his affection to the former Earl Trancy.

Sebastian was startled by the sudden commotion, the furious shuffling in Ciel's room, the infant's screams mixing with the father's woeful sobs…..

Sebastian dashed down the hallway and flew into Ciel's room.

Sebastian's eyes widened as he observed the chaotic scene.

Alois and the baby were crying, the midwife was trying to tend Ciel, who lay under the bloody sheets, but it appeared to be too late…..

"I'm sorry." The midwife said, looking tearfully at Alois, then at Sebastian. "I'm afraid we've lost her."

Alois was careful to sob even harder to make it look convincing.

Sebastian blinked.

Sebastian still had his hand on the glass doorknob and before he noticed, his grip tightened to such a degree that the knob shattered in his fist, cutting through his white gloves.

"No…" Sebastian said in denial, narrowing his eyebrows at Ciel. "It cannot be….."

—

But it was up to Alois to make certain that Sebastian absolutely believed it could be.

Alois handed the baby to the midwife and made a great display of laying down across Ciel and sobbing dramatically.

Sebastian watched Alois all the while, his eyes narrowed to slits.

Eventually, the midwife ushered them all out of the room while she "got Ciel ready" for the mortician to come and retrieve the body.

Claude had supposedly called the undertaker during Alois's breakdown….

The mortician was Undertaker, the silver-haired reaper, in disguise.

Alois sobbed and Sebastian watched while Undertaker hauled Ciel out of the manor and presumably to his shop so she could be embalmed and prepared for burial.

Really, at least Alois hoped, Ciel was only sleeping.

A week ago, Alois had gotten in touch with the reapers using Claude's help and they had worked out a deal….

The reapers agreed to help Alois fake Ciel's death, in exchange for Alois delivering Sebastian over to Grell.

It seemed like a good idea.

It was a good idea!

Alois was careful not to smile while Undertaker drove away with Ciel, taking her to where she would be safe from harm.

Alois continued his mournful sobbing the entire time he packed his bag, all the way until his carriage pulled away from Phantomhive Manor.

Once Alois had left Ciel's house with his new baby in tow and Ciel safely in Undertaker's care, the blonde giggled triumphantly.

Sebastian was _such _an idiot!

Alois just slid Ciel right under his nose and he had no idea!

Now they would go through with this fake burial, fake funeral, then Alois would send Sebastian to Grell, and he and Ciel could live the rest of their lives and raise their baby.

Alois sighed happily as he sat back against the carriage seat.

How could he have thought of a better plan?

—

Well, Alois didn't quite think of everything.

By the time the blonde arrived home, the baby, whom Alois had already started calling Luka, was wailing hungrily, ready to be placed back into Ciel's arms.

Alois didn't know what he was going to do.

He didn't have anything to feed the baby.

Alois wouldn't be able to see Ciel before tomorrow evening at the earliest.

How long could Luka make it?

Would he die before then?

To Alois's overwhelming relief, when he arrived back at Trancy manor, Undertaker was standing beside of Claude.

The Shinigami had been thoughtful enough to bring Ciel to Alois's basement, considering the situation.

Alois offered to pay Undertaker a huge tip, but Undertaker declined.

"I couldn't stand to lose anymore Phantomhives." Undertaker said, smiling down at the angry baby.

Alois didn't know what that meant and he didn't really care.

Alois's priority was his son.

Alois raced down to the basement and he propped Ciel up against a few pillows, pulling her dress down to let the baby nurse.

While Luka ate his dinner, Alois pressed two fingers against Ciel's throat.

A pulse.

Alois breathed another sigh of sweet relief.,

Ciel was alive.

Alois had remembered the formula correctly.

Lovely.

That night, Undertaker watched over Ciel in the basement while Alois laid his new son in a bassinet right beside of his bed.

"Don't worry, my little one." Alois whispered quietly, touching Luka's small hand while he slept soundly. "Mommy's going to be with us again, soon."

Alois fell asleep listening to Luka's quiet breathing.

—

"WAAAAAAA!"

"WAAAAA!"

Alois stirred slowly, trying to get accustomed to being awakened by the unfamiliar noise of his baby crying.

Alois blinked an eye open.

It was still night.

Ciel was standing by the window, holding Luka.

"Ciel?" Alois called, blinking his eyes open again.

The moonlight fell across the room as Ciel moved and that's when Alois saw it wasn't Ciel holding the baby.

It was Sebastian.

Alois sat bolt upright in bed.

"What are you doing here?!" Alois spat, his heart racing when he realized what was going on.

"I've just come to collect my price." Sebastian smiled. "You see, my master and I had an agreement, and if it wasn't for you, she'd still be alive."

"What?" Alois gasped. "That's ridiculous! This wasn't my fault! The baby-"

"The baby wouldn't exist if you had kept your hands to yourself." Sebastian growled. "Now, because of you, I have no master, so why then should I let you keep your son?"

Alois watched in horror as Sebastian pinched Luka's neck gently between his two fingers.

"I'm afraid children have such delicate spines…" Sebastian smirked.

"**NO!**" Alois shouted, throwing up both of his hands. "Don't hurt him! Please!"

"Why not?" Sebastian asked.

"I…...I can give you your master back!" Alois promised.

"And how's that?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm good friends with the reapers! They can….they can work something out! Please, just don't hurt him!" Alois shouted desperately.

"Work what out?" Sebastian grumbled.

"Just…..just sit him down and I'll call them here, straight away. Please! Please, I promise!" Alois pleaded.

Sebastian was pretty certain that the reapers couldn't reverse death, but he didn't have anything to lose, so Sebastian gently laid Luka back down in his bassinet and crossed his arms as he scowled at Alois.

"You have one hour." Sebastian said firmly.

Alois nodded, "Alright, let's go to the parlor and-"

"One hour." Sebastian repeated, showing that he had no intention of moving from the baby until he saw Ciel standing in front of him, "Or the child dies."

"Very well!" Alois spat.

The blonde threw off the covers and dashed down the hallway with wide eyes.

What to do?

What to do?!

One hour…

What was Alois supposed to do in one hour?!


	16. Chapter 16 - Next

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

—

Alois's heart pounded as hard as his running feet while he dashed down the hallway and ran into the basement.

Alois didn't know which was more daunting...

Leaving Luka in Sebastian's clutches or figuring out what to do in an hour…..

It didn't matter.

Alois didn't have time to waste on fear.

Tearing into the basement, Alois breathed a gasp of relief when he saw Undertaker still watching over Ciel.

"We've got a problem!" Alois called out breathlessly.

Undertaker looked over at Alois and grinned curiously, "Eh? A problem? Do tell!"

—

While Sebastian stood and sneered down hatefully at the sleeping newborn, he thought carefully.

Something wasn't right about this entire situation….

First, Sebastian never did figure out how or why Alois had managed to claim Ciel's heart.

Out of all of the things that Sebastian could imagine his master doing, falling in love with and making love to Alois Trancy had never been one of them.

But now, anyway, here they were.

Here they were, like this…..

Sebastian peered down warily at the baby.

Ciel was dead.

Was she?

Sebastian didn't know if he really believed that or not.

It could have very well been true, Sebastian hadn't been allowed to examine his master's body, but the circumstances would certainly make for a convenient getaway…

Sebastian was no fool.

Hmm…..

And even if Ciel was truly dead, was it enough of a punishment for Alois if Sebastian just snapped the baby's neck?

Alois would grieve.

Alois's heart would be broken.

And then Sebastian surmised that Alois would move on, eventually.

But Sebastian would not move on.

Now, Sebastian would wander aimlessly lost forever, thanks to the blonde, while the blonde himself would possibly rebuild his life.

No one really realized it, but Ciel _was _Sebastian's life.

And Alois had taken that life away from him….

Sebastian smirked.

No.

Killing the baby wouldn't be enough, it wasn't a proper price for Alois's crimes.

Alois needed to pay more…..._deeply._

Sebastian silently vowed that although Alois may have succeeded in tragically ripping his master away from him, Alois would _never _be rid of Sebastian.

Never.

—

"In the bedroom! Quickly!" Alois shouted as he ran down the hallway, leading Undertaker and Grell, who followed closely behind him.

Fifty-five minutes had passed and Alois had failed to come up with an adequate plan.

What plan could there be?

Ciel couldn't be woken yet and without proof that she was alive, Sebastian would murder little Luka.

No, the only hope that Alois had was that the Shinigamis could win the battle against Sebastian by pure brute force.

With a great cry, Alois threw the bedroom door open and Grell and Undertaker charged in….

…...But the room was empty.

Luka lay sleeping peacefully in his crib.

The furniture was undisturbed.

There was no trace of Sebastian anywhere.

"Where is he, brat? You may have a handsome face, but we haven't got all night." Grell huffed, looking at Alois.

Alois fumed. "Sebastian was just here! I promise! He said I had one hour and if Ciel wasn't back, he'd…"

Undertaker shrugged. "Eh, if you double our pay, maybe we _do_ have all night. Have to keep the Phantomhives safe after all, even from dear butler~!"

Grell frowned at Undertaker but Alois agreed.

"Yes, please, I'll pay whatever you want, just stay with us tonight." Alois squinted out of his window in the darkness. "He's hiding somewhere, I know it."

"Alright." Undertaker grinned. "If he comes back, we'll show him out and I'll have dear Earl waiting for you in the bedroom down the hall day after tomorrow."

Even though Sebastian was no longer looming over Luka, Undertaker watched over Ciel in the basement and Grell read a book, sitting in a chair across from Alois, who stayed up watching over his son.

It wasn't over yet…. and Alois knew that very well.

Or was it?

—

Maybe Sebastian had accepted Ciel's death.

Maybe Sebastian had just lost interest in the whole situation.

Perhaps Sebastian no longer felt a need to cling to a master who had given her heart to another and gambled with her life.

Whatever the reason was, Alois was glad that he didn't see anymore of Sebastian for the rest of the night.

The following day, Ciel's faux funeral commenced and Alois stood beside her grave, pretending to mourn.

The blonde was the only one there beside the priest.

No one had been alerted to Ciel's death, and so therefore, no one had come.

Not even Lady Elizabeth.

No, Alois had only arranged the entire affair to further convince Sebastian.

But Sebastian was absent…...

Once Ciel was lowered into the ground, Alois smiled while the gravediggers worked to cover the casket with fresh earth.

Still dabbing at his wet eyes as he walked away a short while later, the blonde smiled to himself.

As soon as the gravediggers left, the Shinigamis would exhume Ciel and rebury the casket, hide the gravestone, and then Ciel would be returned to Alois at Trancy Manor.

Finally, the two of them could raise Luka in peace.

Alois smiled happily on his way home.

How clever he was, indeed!

—

Hannah had been assigned to look after tiny Luka while Alois tended to the affairs at hand and when Alois woke the next morning, he was certain that Hannah had the baby in her care.

The sun was already high.

Claude had failed to follow Alois's orders and wake the blonde up early as he had requested the night before.

Alois sat up in bed and furrowed his brow at his butler's lateness.

The spider butler was never on time, but that morning, Alois didn't have time to fume over Claude's incompetence.

Ciel was waiting for him…..

Rising from bed, Alois quickly dressed himself and left his room.

He was anxious to be reunited with his dear Ciel.

And their newborn son~.

Alois giggled to himself when he found Luka nestled safely, still sleeping in Hannah's arms.

Carefully, Alois took his son from the maid and smiled down at the cute baby.

"Let's go see mommy, shall we~?" Alois asked Luka quietly.

—

Alois met Undertaker in the hallway outside of the room Ciel had been placed in.

The Shinigami nodded to Alois and the blonde walked past him with a bright smile.

Reaching out, Alois turned the doorknob and opened the door.

Alois's smile lit up even more when he saw Ciel sitting up in the bed, awake, alert, and alive.

And absolutely breath-taking…..

"Ciel!" Alois called excitedly, keeping his voice down though so he wouldn't wake Luka.

"Alois….." Ciel exhaled, shuffling around in the bed, trying to look at the baby.

Alois quickly walked over and sat down on the bedside, then he handed little Luka over to his mother, placing the infant in Ciel's arms so she could see he was alright.

"Where's Sebastian?" Ciel asked. "How did I get here?"

"It's a long story, but Sebastian's gone. You're safe now." Alois smiled. "We all are, my darling."

Ciel was confused and she pouted at Alois, but the blonde just leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Ciel's lips.

Alois remembered all that Ciel had been through when he felt how parched her lips were.

Ciel was dehydrated and she was probably very hungry…..

"Perhaps you'd like something to eat and drink while I explain?" Alois offered.

"That sounds lovely." Ciel nodded, her arms trembling weakly while she held Luka.

Alois walked over and opened the door, calling into the hallway for his butler. "Claude!"

Claude didn't appear.

Alois scowled in irritation.

"CLAUDE!" Alois called again.

When there was still no response and no butler at the door, Alois grimaced, smiling though when he looked over at Ciel.

"Pardon me a moment, my love." Alois smiled quickly.

Closing the door behind himself, Alois scowled while he stomped down the hallway.

Claude was so lazy!

Where was he?!

Alois heard rustling in the kitchen and he narrowed his eyes.

Ah-ha!

Claude was probably getting lunch ready.

"Claude, listen when I call you!" Alois cried as he stormed in the kitchen, seeing Claude bent over, preparing some food. "You imbecile, do I—-"

Alois was cut off mid sentence as not Claude, but Sebastian turned around and faced him with a sly grin. "My apologies, Earl Trancy~. I suppose I'll have to get used to another master's voice."

Alois's pale face went ghost white as shock and horror hit him full force.

"W-Where's Claude?!" Alois gasped.

"I'm afraid Claude resigned." Sebastian explained with a triumphant smile. "He offered me the opportunity to be his replacement and I accepted. If I can't serve my master, perhaps I can at least care for her child~."

Alois found himself heaving for breath as he replied with an angry hiss, "You'll never get your hands on my son!"

"For the moment, I am not trying to 'get my hands' on anyone, I am merely preparing lunch. How I wish my former master was here to eat, she so loved sweets….." Sebastian sighed.

Alois staggered out of the kitchen and clomped down the hallway.

The blonde's mind was reeling and his body felt like lead.

Alois had just wrestled Ciel and Luka out of Sebastian's grip and then here Sebastian had gone and…..

Sebastian would find out that Ciel was alive…..

And then what?


	17. Chapter 17 - Hello

Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!

—

Time…

Alois needed time to think all this through, to choose the best way to handle the bleak situation.

In order to secure some time, the first thing that Alois decided to do was stall.

"Well, Sebastian." Alois said, putting a sweet smile on his lips, trying to recover his wits as quickly as possible. "If you want to be any help to Luka, perhaps you could go into town and gather a few supplies?"

"Hannah or one of the other servants can see to that, I have meals to prepare." Sebastian countered.

"What if I say it's an order?" Alois smirked.

"Then I would say that my master's son is my top priority and once I'm finished in the kitchen here, I will see to his needs. Children are demanding things, I don't have time to run all over town." Sebastian said, looking at Alois with narrowed eyes.

Alois scowled back, meeting Sebastian's gaze.

Drat.

Not only was Sebastian insistent on staying put, but he wouldn't allow himself to be under Alois's command….

The blonde began to realize that he apparently didn't have a butler now, Sebastian had just come to loom over Ciel's child.

That annoyed Alois.

"Where's Claude?" Alois asked bluntly.

"Claude told me he was taking a holiday, but he didn't say where he was going." Sebastian replied calmly.

Alois narrowed his eyes even more at that statement…...

A holiday?

That sounded awfully suspicious…

"Perhaps I can send him a telegram, then?" Alois asked. "If you care for Luka, that's wonderful, but I still need someone to assist me."

"Earl Trancy," Sebastian asked in a serious voice, although Alois could hear the triumphant grin in Sebastian's words. "How will you ever find him?"

Alois scoffed angrily, glaring at Sebastian before he snarled and stomped off, "I'll figure something out."

Alois's scowl remained fixed on his face as he tramped back to his bedroom.

Alois was right.

He would figure something out.

His little family depended on it.

—

"Sebastian's here?!" Ciel squeaked.

Alois nodded urgently, frowning at the fear in Ciel's eyes.

Alois had just told Ciel that Claude was missing and Sebastian lurked downstairs.

Moving carefully, Alois quickly cuddled Ciel close and rubbed her back soothingly. "It's alright, my love. I'm not going to let him hurt us."

Ciel's voice was barely above a whisper as she spoke and Alois could hear her desperation. "Alois, how are you going to stop him? Sebastian would have let us part before, you could have raised Luka, we could have worked something out….but now…..now, I don't know what Sebastian will do…."

"Well, I know what I'm going to do." Alois said, pulling away from Ciel and facing her with a confident smirk. "I'm going to protect us."

"How?" Ciel asked with a pout.

"Sebastian has to sleep sometime. We can all run away." Alois said quickly.

"I'm too tired to run, Alois." Ciel groaned.

Alois felt a little sheepish, suddenly.

The blonde kept forgetting that Ciel had given birth, been forced into a coma, and then revived all within three days….

"Of course, I'm sorry, my dear, that was inconsiderate of me." Alois frowned.

Ciel sighed and reached out, grabbing ahold of one of Alois's hands. "It's alright. You're just afraid."

"No." Alois shook his head. "I just want this to be…"

"...Over?" Ciel asked.

"...Settled." Alois finished.

Ciel pouted at Alois and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

In Ciel's arms, Luka stirred and gave a gentle coo.

Both Alois and Ciel glanced down at their baby, then back up at each other.

Ciel's eyes were still full of concern, but Alois wore a content smile.

"I love you, Ciel." The blonde said with a breathy sigh.

"I love you too." Ciel whispered as Alois leaned in and pressed a loving kiss to her lips, gently folding his arms over Ciel's, holding Luka with her.

Since Luka's arrival, this was the first time that Alois had gotten a blissful moment alone with his new family.

And Alois wasn't going to allow Sebastian to take that away from him.

—

Alois continued to try and buy time.

The blonde was able to fabricate needs for Luka that kept Sebastian busy for the rest of the day, even after the blonde had gone to bed.

But once midnight came and Sebastian was certain that Alois would be sleeping, he narrowed his eyes, standing in the kitchen, having finished washing the dishes.

Acting on a mere suspicion, Sebastian silently stalked down the hallway, headed towards the nursery.

When he peered into the room, his eyes narrowed even more when he saw Luka's crib empty.

Sebastian didn't hear the baby crying…

Had Alois taken the infant to sleep with him?

That was dangerous….

Sebastian sighed in annoyance and left the nursery, using the skeleton key Claude had left behind to open Alois's locked bedroom door.

If the flightly blonde had fallen asleep holding the baby, he could crush the infant to death…..

No.

Sebastian blinked as he looked around the room.

The baby was carefully tucked into his bassinet, across from Alois's bed.

But…..

Sebastian's eyes widened as his eyes wandered over to the bed.

Beside of Alois Trancy was…..

His master, Ciel!

Sebastian drew in a sharp breath and stealthily made his way over to the bed, peering down at the bluenette.

Yes, that was Ciel Phantomhive….

…...Sleeping beside Alois Trancy.

Breathing.

Ciel was alive.

Alois had taken Sebastian for a fool and tried to abscond with his master.

Sebastian struggled not to growl in rage.

However, even in her dreams, Ciel felt someone watching her…

Slowly, her sapphire eyes cracked open….

"Sebastian!" Ciel gasped, starting so violently when she saw Sebastian crouching over her bedside that Alois stirred from the jolt.

"Young master~." Sebastian purred with a predatory grin.

Alois's time to think had run out.


	18. Chapter 18 - The Macken Family

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! **

—

"Sebastian!" Ciel squeaked again.

Sebastian quickly clamped his hand over Ciel's mouth to stop her from waking Alois.

"Now, now, _Bocchan~... _There's no need to be alarmed. I'm not going to hurt you." Sebastian smiled.

Ciel whimpered under Sebastian's hand, glancing over at Alois and then at Luka in his crib.

"I've simply come to serve you. Is that not what you asked to do when we first met?" Sebastian asked with a sugary grin, then a dangerous scowl fell over his face. "Our agreement isn't finished quite yet, young master…..."

Ciel swallowed thickly and laid still.

Once Sebastian felt confident that Ciel wouldn't scream, he cautiously took his hand away from her mouth.

"Please, Sebastian," Ciel whispered quietly. "I'm sorry about what happened. You're right, our agreement is not finished. I implore you, do anything you want with me, just spare Alois and the baby."

Ciel's plea seemed to amuse Sebastian and he smirked at the bluenette in the darkness.

Through the glow of moonlight that poured into the room, Ciel could see Sebastian's white teeth glinting in the night.

"On the contrary," Sebastian said to Ciel with a chuckle. "I will not break my promises like you have, young master. Until the proper time comes, I will remain your dutiful butler. It seems that Earl Trancy needs to be reminded of that."

Ciel blinked, trying to reason. "Sebastian, please, I—-"

But before the bluenette could finish, Sebastian had already left the room, closing the door behind himself.

Ciel frowned and stood up.

Quietly, Ciel walked over to Luka's crib.

Ciel picked up her little son and cuddled him close, going back to bed with him cradled in her arms against a nest of pillows.

Ciel fought hard to keep her eyes open.

Even after her days long nap, the bluenette was still so tired…..

But how could she possibly sleep now?

Sebastian could return at any moment and try anything.

No, Ciel had to stay awake.

Ciel had to stay awake and watch.

—

And Ciel did stay awake.

Ciel stayed awake all night long, until Alois cracked his eyes open and murmured good morning.

"What's wrong, my love?" Alois asked, his drowsiness vanishing when he saw the pained look on Ciel's face.

"Sebastian knows, Alois." Ciel said with a sigh. "Sebastian knows…...he has us now."

"Don't fret, Ciel!" Alois declared quickly, lacing his fingers with his beloved's. "Sebastian doesn't _have _anything! We're going to be just fine!"

—

Alois's words to Ciel were reassuring but they weren't entirely accurate.

Actually, Sebastian did _have_ them.

Ciel and the baby were too weak to flee, so that left them trapped at Trancy manor.

Alois couldn't leave and look for help, lest he essentially feed Ciel and Luka to Sebastian.

What was the little family to do?

Nothing, except live under Sebastian's watchful eye.

Ciel wasn't sure how Sebastian planned to eventually end things.

Was Sebastian toying with the idea of murdering them all?

Would Sebastian whisk Ciel far away somewhere when the time was right?

Or would Sebastian steal Luka and sell him to an orphanage?

Neither Alois nor Ciel knew and neither had any peace.

Day and night.

Day and night.

Alois and Ciel's new family life was full of fear and constant disruptions.

One of them remained awake at all hours, looking after one another and baby Luka.

If Alois slept, Ciel took watch.

If Ciel slept, then Alois sat up on the alert.

During their few, precious family moments, Sebastian always lurked in the hallway, an ominous presence peering into the room, reminding Alois and Ciel that danger was just a few steps away…..

Gradually, Ciel recovered and Luka started to grow.

It was then that in some ways, Sebastian became even more of an annoyance.

Alois could have pulled his hair out in frustration.

It didn't matter if it was early in the morning before breakfast, in the library during the afternoon, or late at night, when they were cuddled in bed…...

Every private moment that Alois got with Ciel, Sebastian took special care to spoil.

When Alois began to kiss his bluenette, Sebastian would burst into the room suddenly and ask if either of them needed anything.

When Alois and Ciel started to snuggle together a little _too _closely, Sebastian would purposely bring the breakfast cart far too early.

And when Alois and Ciel tried to spend some quality time together reading or playing chess, Sebastian would come into the room, insistent that it be dusted right then, which prevented the couple from enjoying their privacy.

Sebastian was doing everything he could to prevent Alois from siring more children with Ciel.

But going a step farther, Sebastian wanted to prevent the blonde from enjoying the bluenette at all….

It wasn't fair.

Sebastian had to admit, it wasn't that he particularly wanted a relationship with Ciel or a family, it was just the principle of the entire situation…..

How incredibly rude was it of Alois to make love to Sebastian's young master and enjoy her so thoroughly?

The very thought drove Sebastian mad.

Bonding with Ciel in such a way was a privilege that should have been reserved for Sebastian and Sebastian alone!

And also, how could Ciel betray him so and fake her own death?

The thought made Sebastian growl.

In Sebastian's eyes, they were all guilty, the entire family.

But…...

Sebastian still hadn't ultimately decided how it would all end.

Of course, he knew what he would do with Ciel, they had their agreement in place, but with the baby and the blonde?

Their fates were still a conundrum…...

—

Or at least, they were until they were decided for Sebastian.

In the middle of summer, Hannah had a very unfortunate accident in the kitchen and Trancy Manor was set on fire.

Hannah and the triplets quickly escaped the house, but all of them declined to rush back into the blaze to save the Trancy family.

Snarling, Sebastian burst back into the house, determined to pull his victims from the wreckage.

But Sebastian was too late.

The entire east wing of the manor, where Alois and Ciel lived and daily life took place, was already scorched and crumbling.

While Sebastian tried to get to Ciel's bedroom, the molten staircase gave way underneath him and he was thrown to the ground.

Flames…..

Flames surrounded Sebastian from every side and as he lay there on the pile of collapsed debris, he could hear Ciel screaming for him faintly in the distance.

….And that was the last Sebastian heard of his young master.

—

Trancy manor burned to the ground.

Sebastian managed to crawl from the wreckage, but his own survival didn't really matter to him because he had failed.

Ciel was not in his arms.

Sebastian could care less about the others, Alois and Luka were just annoying accessories.

But Ciel….

Hannah and the triplets sought employment in other nobles' houses, but Sebastian bought himself a ticket on a voyage to America, choosing to leave Britain for awhile.

Sebastian's loss was too great.

As Sebastian's ship pulled away from the harbor, he sighed and took out his tarnished Phantomhive crest brooch that he had pulled from his suit on the night of the fire.

Sebastian frowned at the brooch.

Ciel…...

It would take many years of searching before Sebastian found another master like Ciel.

If he ever did….

—

"Did you pack everything for him?" Ciel asked, squinting as she rummaged around in a suitcase.

"Of course I did, just keep looking." Alois said, smiling at his little son while the baby crawled around on the bed.

Alois and Ciel were staying at an inn for the time being.

Although, things were a bit different now.

Ciel wore a blonde wig over her bluenette hair.

The couple had rented their room under an assumed name.

And for the first time, Alois and Ciel were entirely free from Sebastian's clutches.

"How long will it take us to get to Spain?" Ciel asked, pulling out a small jacket for Luka from the suitcase.

"A few weeks." Alois shrugged. "What's the rush, Ciel? It's just us now, my love." The blonde smirked.

"No rush." Ciel shook her head, "I was just asking."

"Claude should have the vineyard set up by then. You and I and Luka can finally be a family. How lovely will that be?!" Alois asked with joy.

The blonde had made contact with his butler months ago, and he had slyly purchased a villa in Spain under Sebastian's nose….

When or how they were going to get there, Alois didn't know, but then the fire had happened…

Alois counted the blaze as the most fortunate accident of his life, except for Luka's conception.

"Very lovely, indeed." Ciel said, sighing as Alois leaned forward and kissed her lips sweetly, earning a happy squeal from Luka as he looked on.

"I love you, my darling." Alois sighed blissfully.

"And I love you, Jim." Ciel replied.

It made Alois very happy to hear Ciel call him by his real name.

Finally, though, Alois and Ciel could be who they really were, and who they wanted to be.

Mother, Father.

Husband and Wife.

The Macken family.


End file.
